


La Matrice

by pampu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Erotico, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Sesso Descrittivo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pampu/pseuds/pampu
Summary: La sveglia suona imperterrita da almeno dieci minuti e Stiles sta seriamente prendendo in considerazione l’idea di distruggerla, nascondere i resti sotto al letto e far finta di non esistere.
«Figliolo? Oggi è il gran giorno. Muoviti a scendere» urla suo padre.
Entusiasmo che Stiles non condivide, proprio per niente. Rotola giù dal letto e si trascina fino al bagno. Ne esce lavato e vestito, e scende in cucina. Suo padre lo sta aspettando con un cornetto, con sopra una candelina. «Auguri figliolo» dice commosso «da oggi sarai a tutti gli effetti un adulto.»
Stiles dovrebbe esultare a quelle parole, ma non ci riesce. Non ci riesce perché è un Omega e, in quanto tale, la data del suo diciottesimo compleanno coincide con il giorno in cui entrerà ufficialmente nel sistema che gli assegnerà un Alpha con cui potrà scegliere di legarsi. «Grazie pà. Ma preferirei che tu non me lo ricordassi» sbuffa.
«Stiles… ne abbiamo già parlato.»
«Lo so, però io non riesco ad accettarlo, ok? Non voglio dover dipendere da qualcuno, tantomeno da un Alpha che non conosco.»
«Ma la Matrice…»
«La Matrice è solo una stupida macchina che gioca con le nostre vite» urla uscendo di casa e sbattendo la porta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Sono appena approdata qua e sto tentando di capire come funziona il sito. Per questo ho pensato di pubblicare una storia scritta e pubblicata quanche tempo fa su EFP (sì, arrivo da là).  
> Spero vi piaccia... buona lettura!

La sveglia suona imperterrita da almeno dieci minuti e Stiles sta seriamente prendendo in considerazione l’idea di distruggerla, nascondere i resti sotto al letto e far finta di non esistere.

«Figliolo? Oggi è il gran giorno. Muoviti a scendere» urla suo padre con entusiasmo.

Entusiasmo che Stiles non condivide, proprio per niente. Rotola giù dal letto e si trascina fino al bagno. Ne esce dopo qualche minuto, lavato e vestito, e scende in cucina. Suo padre lo sta aspettando con un gran sorriso sulle labbra e un cornetto, con sopra una candelina, poggiato sul tavolo. «Auguri figliolo» dice commosso «da oggi sarai a tutti gli effetti un adulto.»

Stiles dovrebbe esultare a quelle parole, ma non ci riesce. Non ci riesce perché è un Omega e, in quanto tale, la data del suo diciottesimo compleanno coincide con il giorno in cui entrerà ufficialmente nel sistema che gli assegnerà un Alpha con cui potrà scegliere di legarsi. «Grazie pà. Ma preferirei che tu non me lo ricordassi» sbuffa.

«Stiles… ne abbiamo già parlato.»

«Lo so, però io non riesco ad accettarlo, ok? Non voglio dover dipendere da qualcuno, tantomeno da un Alpha che non conosco.»

«Ma la Matrice…»

«La Matrice è solo una stupida macchina che gioca con le nostre vite» urla uscendo di casa e sbattendo la porta.

Ad attendere Stiles nel vialetto di casa c’è Scott, il suo migliore amico. Lui è un Alpha, ma non si è mai fatto problemi a farsi vedere in giro con Stiles e non ha mai permesso ad alcuno di prendere in giro colui che considera come un fratello. Scott ha raggiunto la maggiore età qualche mese prima e gli era stata assegnata un’Omega di nome Allison. Seppure si conoscessero da poco Scott l’aveva già marchiata e vivevano assieme.

«Ciao» sbotta Stiles salendo sull’auto di Scott.

«Deduco che la giornata sia cominciata male. Hai discusso con John?»

«Già.»

«Stiles…» s’intromette Allison «io capisco come tu posso sentirti. Anch’io ero terrorizzata il giorno in cui mi hanno assegnato il mio Alpha ma, guardaci. Siamo perfetti insieme, la Matrice non ha sbagliato.»

«Ma io non ha paura dell’Alpha che sceglierà per me. Io non voglio un Alpha: questo è diverso.»

«Sai cosa succederà se ti rifiuterai di consegnare il test o di non legarti all’Alpha scelto, vero?»

Stiles rabbrividisce al solo pensiero. 

Fin dall'antichità ogni famiglia di Alpha ha sempre scelto gli Omega che più ritenevano adatti per i propri figli, spesso sbagliando. Così, con l'avvento della tecnologia, la comunità mannara ha deciso di affidare questa scelta ad un grande computer, chiamato la Matrice. Al compimento della maggiore età, a ciascun Alpha e Omega arrivava in test via mail da compilare e le risposte venivano inserite in questo sistema che li accoppiava, trovando il Compagno più indicato per loro. Per alcuni bastavano pochi giorni mentre per altri ci volevano anni. E Stiles sperava che il suo Alpha non esistesse. Una volta che la Matrice sceglie il possibile Compagno, viene inviata sia all’Alpha che all’Omega una mail con nome, data, ora e luogo dell’appuntamento. Da quel giorno i due hanno un anno per conoscersi e decidere se legarsi o meno. Se allo scadere del tempo non si sono ancora legati, l’Alpha viene reinserito nel sistema mentre l’Omega viene considerato un Ripudiato e quindi trattato al pari di una prostituta da tutti gli Alpha non legati che vogliono divertirsi.

«Sì, lo so. Ma questo non significa che sia giusto. Io posso cavarmela benissimo anche da solo.»

«Amico, nessuno meglio di me può saperlo. Ma io non ci sarò sempre. Prima o poi noi avremo la nostra famiglia e non voglio che tu resti solo» dice Scott.

«Lavorerò, avrò una vita mia, degli amici. Non resterò solo.»

«Lo so però… non è la stessa cosa.»

«Io non ho bisogno di nessuno!»

«Lo dici perché non sei mai stato innamorato.»

«E credi che potrei innamorarmi di un estraneo a comando?»

Scott sospira. «Con te discutere è inutile. Promettimi solo che compilerai e invierai quel test.»

Stiles non risponde ma sa di non avere altra scelta. La mattina scorre tranquilla e le lezioni passano veloci. Stiles non vede l’ora di finire quell’ultimo anno per poter trovare lavoro e avere la sua indipendenza. Lavora da quando ha sedici anni e ha messo via qualche soldo per potersi permettere di vivere da solo, nella mansarda del garage. Sa che non è una gran cosa ma è comunque un primo passo che suo padre gli ha accordato come regalo per il suo diciottesimo compleanno. 

Tornato a casa John non è ancora rientrato, così decide di farla finita una volta per tutte: apre la sua casella di posta elettronica e clicca sulla mail denominata “Matrice”. Accede al famoso test e comincia ad inserire i suoi dati. Procede a rispondere alle varie domande scrivendo risposte tanto assurde ed irrispettose da essere convinto che non verrà assegnato a nessun Alpha. Non nasconde nemmeno il suo ripudio verso le regole e la sua idea sull’ingiustizia di quell’assegnazione. Quando invia il questionario si sente soddisfatto: ha svolto il suo dovere ma non ha fatto nulla per nascondere chi è realmente.

 

Passano i mesi e Stiles ha finalmente sistemato la mansarda come voleva lui. Ha anche dato una piccola festa di inaugurazione invitando i suoi amici Scott, Allison Danny ed Ethan. 

Non ha più pensato alla Matrice, almeno fino a quel giorno. Stiles si sveglia con una spiacevole sensazione addosso ma da la colpa al fatto di aver appena passato il calore. Non che per Stiles quei tre giorni siano così terribili come raccontano la maggior parte degli Omega, anzi, lui se la cava egregiamente con l’aiuto del suo cassetto dei giochi, ma nei giorni successivi al calore si sente sempre spossato. Così decide di andare a fare una doccia e, quando torna, la casella mail lampeggia, indicando l’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio.

Da: Matrice  
A: Omega Stiles Stilinski  
Oggetto: Assegnazione Alpha.  
Siamo lieti di comunicarti che la Matrice ha trovato il tuo Compagno: l’Alpha Derek Hale.  
Vi incontrerete al bar della Vittoria, via Albert Einstein 28, Beacon Hills, venerdì 13 alle ore 19. Buona fortuna!

Stiles si alza e vomita. Sta letteralmente tremando e sente che un attacco di panico in piena regola sta per investirlo. Manda un messaggio a Scott che arriva immediatamente, trovandolo in lacrime. «Cos’è successo?» chiede preoccupato.

«Mi hanno assegnato un Alpha. Cosa posso fare?»

Scott si alza e, leggendo la mail, s’irrigidisce. «Almeno è del posto» sussurra.

«Scott, cosa non mi stai dicendo? Lo conosci?»

«L’ho visto solo una volta da lontano. Ma Isaac lo conosce. Dice che è un ragazzo piuttosto promiscuo, se la fa con uomini, donne, Alpha e Beta.»

«Benissimo. Sono fottuto.»

«Ma magari sono solo voci. Io ti consiglio di andare all’appuntamento e poi vedi.»

«Ho paura» ammette Stiles.

«Non ti succederà niente. Sarete in un luogo pubblico.»

«Non è quello. Ho paura di perdere la mia libertà.»

«Stiles…» sussurra Scott abbracciandolo forte.

 

Lo sconforto di Stiles dura esattamente due giorni. Il venerdì si sveglia carico e pronto ad andare in guerra. Perché per lui quell’incontro sarà una vera e propria battaglia. Ha intenzione di mettere in chiaro le cose con quell’Hale: non ha intenzione di diventare lo schiavetto di nessuno, tantomeno di un soggetto come lui.

All’orario stabilito entra spedito e si guarda attorno. C’è un solo Alpha presente nel locale ed è… bellissimo! È concentrato sul menù e quindi Stiles può osservarlo attentamente: è moro, la carnagione è leggermente olivastra e il suo volto è definito da una barba che sembra disegnata; non riesce a vedere bene il colore degli occhi ma è sicuro che siano chiari, forse verdi; le spalle, coperte da un giubbotto in pelle sono ampie e probabilmente muscolose, così come le braccia e le gambe che vede spuntare da sotto il tavolo. Si avvicina lentamente cercando di non lasciarsi distrarre. «Sei tu Derek?» chiede.

Il ragazzo lo guarda attentamente e gli fa cenno di sedersi. «Vuoi qualcosa?»

«No, grazie.»

«Due coca-cola. Una con la cannuccia» dice sorridendo verso la cameriera che se ne va completamente in tilt davanti a quel sorriso.

«Avevo detto che non volevo niente» sbotta Stiles infastidito.

«Non era educato stare qua e non consumare» ribatte.

E sì, Stiles gliene deve dare atto, ha ragione. «Grazie» dice allora.

«Ma davvero Stiles è il tuo nome?»

Ok, quel misero punto che si era guadagnato lo ha già perso. Insieme ad altri tre. «No, il mio vero nome è peggio. Ma Stiles mi piace» risponde con aria di sfida.

La cameriera torna con i bicchieri, che appoggia su dei sottobicchieri, e una ciotola di patatine, che mette al centro, e poi se ne va. Stiles nota che sul sottobicchiere di Derek c’è un nome con un numero di telefono e sbuffa. «Hai fatto colpo.»

Derek alza le spalle. «Succede abbastanza spesso.»

«Ti fai tutti quelli che ti lasciano il numero?» domanda acido.

«No, solo chi mi piace. Ma a patto che non sia un Omega.»

«Perché?»

«Perché avete un carattere piuttosto debole e, una volta che venite scopati da un Alpha, pretendete il marchio. E io non voglio che un Omega dipenda da me. Voglio essere libero di andare con chi mi pare senza nessun obbligo. Odio dovermi prendere cura degli altri.»

Stiles si sente offeso da quelle parole così crudeli. «Ti hanno mai detto che sei uno stronzo egoista?» ribatte pentendosene immediatamente.

Ha appena offeso un Alpha, oltretutto quello che dovrebbe diventare il suo Compagno, e avrebbe tutto il diritto di aprirgli la gola. E invece ridacchia divertito. «Ne hai di fegato ragazzino. Ma dillo un’altra volta e ti ammazzo» dice facendo brillare i suoi occhi di rosso.

«Ho solo detto la verità» borbotta Stiles. «Comunque su una cosa siamo d’accordo: tu non vuoi un Omega e io non voglio legarmi a nessun Alpha. Quindi cosa facciamo?»

«A me basterebbe ripudiarti e farmi reinserire nel sistema ma per te sarebbero guai. E ammetto che mi stai simpatico. Sei diverso dagli altri Omega. Cosa ne dici di prenderci tutto il tempo a disposizione mentre cerchiamo di trovare una possibile soluzione?»

Stiles spalanca la bocca sorpreso. «Lo faresti davvero?»

Derek non risponde ma alza un sopracciglio.

«E come facciamo a far sembrare reale la nostra finta frequentazione?»

«Basterà che mi strusci un po’ su di te» risponde ammiccando «il come decidilo tu. Non sono mai stato con un Omega ma sono convinto che con te sarebbe divertente» conclude succhiando teatralmente la cannuccia.

A Stiles si secca la gola ma non può e non deve cedere. «Non sono interessato» risponde secco.

«Strano, dal tuo odore avrei detto altro.»

«Va a farti fottere» esclama Stiles alzandosi e andandosene furioso.

Arriva alla sua macchina e sta quasi per infilare le chiavi quando viene strattonato e sbattuto contro la portiera. «Non osare mai più andartene via così» gli urla in faccia Derek.

«Tu non sei il mio Alpha. Non ho intenzione di prendere ordini da te» risponde sostenendo il suo sguardo di fuoco.

E Stiles si accorge che qualcosa cambia impercettibilmente negli occhi di Derek. L’Alpha si china sul suo collo, prende un lembo di pelle tra le labbra e succhia forte, facendo sibilare Stiles. «Ecco» dice Derek staccandosi e guardando il marchio sparire velocemente. «Con questo dovresti mantenere il mio odore addosso per qualche giorno.»

Poi gli prende un braccio, si sfila una penna dalla tasca interna del giubbino e gli scrive qualcosa sulla pelle. «Questo è il mio numero. Chiamami quando senti il mio odore sparire» conclude prima di andarsene senza voltarsi.

Stiles scivola lungo la portiera con le ginocchia tremanti e la testa completamente confusa: quell’Hale non gli piace molto, eppure, è convinto che non è solo lo stronzo superficiale che gli ha mostrato quel pomeriggio. Prende il cellulare e manda un messaggio a Scott: non crede di essere in condizioni di poter guidare fino a casa. E intanto che ha fuori il telefono pensa che sia meglio salvare anche il numero di Derek.

Scott trova Stiles già seduto dal lato del passeggero, con gli occhi chiusi. «È andata così male?» gli chiede.

«Non proprio. Ha un caratteraccio ma vogliamo la stessa cosa.»

«Quindi? Cosa farete?»

«Per il momento fingeremo di frequentarci. Intanto cercherò una soluzione.»

«Secondo me stai correndo un grosso rischio.»

«Lo so.»

«Sei così sconvolto perché Derek ha deciso di aiutarti?»

«No, sono sconvolto dalle reazioni del mio corpo. Gli è bastato succhiare una cannuccia che ho avuto degli impulsi…»

«Magari è dovuto al fatto che hai appena passato il calore.»

«Sì, può essere.»

«Quindi… ha succhiato una cannuccia davanti a te?» chiede Scott divertito.

Stiles gli tira uno scappellotto. «Scemo. Non mi lascerò trattare come uno di quelli che si porta a letto.»

«Perché tu non sei come gli altri. Potresti riuscire a farlo innamorare di te.»

«Sai fratello. Credo che Allison ti stia facendo vedere troppi film sdolcinati. Non si innamorerà di me. Non è interessato.»

«Interessante come tu abbia detto che lui non si innamorerà di te ma non che tu non lo farai con lui.»

Stiles arrossisce e si chiude in un silenzio ostinato, accompagnato da un infantile broncio, mentre Scott lo riporta allegramente a casa.

***

È domenica sera e Stiles ha pensato per tutto il fine settimane alle parole di Derek: è davvero convinto che il loro “piano” posso funzionare ma è preoccupato per la questione degli sfregamenti. Si ritrova a guardare il suo numero salvato in rubrica, indeciso sul da farsi. L’odore dell’Alpha ha cominciato appena a sparire ma è convinto che si sentirà ancora per qualche giorno, però sarebbe il caso di pensare a dove incontrarsi la prossima volta, vero?

(ore 21.47) Ehi! SS

(ore 22.03) E tu chi sei? DH

(ore 22.04) Oh, scusa. Sono Stiles. SS

(ore 22.16) Pensavo che il mio odore sarebbe rimasto per più tempo. La prossima volta dovrò impegnarmi meglio. DH

(ore 22.18) Sì, in effetti credo che durerà almeno fino a mercoledì. SS

(ore 22.25) E allora perché mi stai disturbando? DH

(ore 22.26) Scusami, non ci avevo pensato. Ti contatto in settimana. SS

(ore 22.34) No, aspetta. Ho ancora qualche minuto prima di uscire. Cosa volevi? DH

Certo, che stupido a non averci pensato. Derek usciva ogni sera durante i weekend, passando le serate per locali in cerca della sua preda. O almeno così aveva raccontato Isaac a Scott quando gli aveva chiesto più informazioni sul moro.

(ore 22.36) Volevo solo sapere quando potevamo vederci. SS

(ore 22.38) Sei così impaziente di rivedermi? DH

(ore 22.39) Ti piacerebbe. Devo solo organizzare la settimana e incastrarti tra i miei impegni. SS

(ore 22.40) Avrei preferito incastrarmi in altri modi. DH

(ore 22.41) Sono certo che lo vorresti ma, come ti ho già detto, non sono interessato. SS

(ore 22.42) Come fai? DH

(ore 22.42) ??? SS

(ore 22.43) Con il calore. DH

(ore 22.45) Non credo di essere abbastanza in confidenza con te da raccontartelo. SS

(ore 22.46) Voglio sapere solo una cosa: scopi con qualcuno? DH

Stiles deve respirare profondamente per calmarsi e non mandarlo a quel paese per messaggio. Le dita tremano per la rabbia mentre digita la risposta.

(ore 22.49) No, non l’ho mai fatto con nessuno. SS

(ore 22.51) Giovedì pomeriggio, nella biblioteca comunale alle 16. Ho un grosso esame da preparare. Devo andare! Ci vediamo. DH

Stiles si sente un po’ maleducato a non rispondere ma non vuole scrivergli buona serata perché spera proprio che non lo sia: chi si crede di essere per insinuare che passi il suo calore con qualcuno? Lui non è un poco di buono e, soprattutto, non ha bisogno di nessuno, nemmeno in quei giorni!

***

Il giovedì arriva, ma Stiles si sente ancora offeso per le insinuazioni di Derek: non ha mai nascosto la sua natura ribelle e la sua voglia di libertà, ma questo non significa che sia un ragazzo facile e che si conceda a chiunque. Anzi, ha aspettative così alte che non ha ancora trovato nessuno che “meritasse” la sua prima volta. Onestamente non sa neppure come debba essere questo qualcuno, è solo sicuro di non averlo mai trovato.

Entra in biblioteca e individua subito Derek. Il ragazzo è concentrato su un libro e non sembra essersi accorto del suo arrivo. Stiles si avvicina e fa per sedersi davanti. «No, siediti di fianco a me» dice senza alzare gli occhi e indicando la sedia alla sua destra.

Stiles sbuffa ma si sposta sulla sedia posta alla sinistra di Derek. «Sei proprio un ribelle» sussurra l’Alpha.

Stiles non risponde ma tira fuori i suoi compiti dallo zaino. Riesce a finirli piuttosto rapidamente e si mette a studiare letteratura senza una reale voglia. Legge e rilegge la stessa pagina più volte ma non riesce davvero a capire quello che c’è scritto: a chi può interessare come comprendere la poesia ermetica?

«Ho finito» mormora Derek stirandosi le braccia e appoggiando una mano tra i capelli di Stiles che si scosta, come infastidito da quel tocco.

«Sei arrabbiato?» gli chiede.

«No, solo non vorrei pensassi che sia disposto a starci con te» ribatte acido.

«Per quanto comincio a pensare che mi piacerebbe davvero, al momento non mi hai dato nessun segnale che mi porti a pensare a questo. Anzi, credo di starti piuttosto antipatico.»

«Però questo non ti ha impedito di insinuare che passo il mio calore con qualcuno» risponde a denti stretti e cercando di non alzare troppo la voce.

«Non ho insinuato niente. La mia era solo una curiosità.»

«Dalle parole che hai usato non si direbbe.»

«Senti, non sono abituato ad essere gentile e, ad essere onesti, non riesco nemmeno a capire perché ti sto aiutando. Ma siccome il problema è tuo e non mio, se non ti sta bene il mio aiuto possiamo chiuderla qui» sbotta alzandosi e andandosene.

Stiles resta un attimo basito dalla reazione di Derek, poi si maledice, raccoglie le sue cose e gli corre dietro. Gli afferra un polso. «Aspetta!»

Derek guarda in maniera minacciosa la mano che stringe il suo polso, ma Stiles si limita ad allentare la presa, senza interrompere il contatto. «Cosa vuoi ancora?»

Stiles si guarda attorno, leggermente in difficoltà. Poi ha un’idea e sorride. «Mi dispiace di averti accusato senza conoscerti. Posso farmi perdonare offrendoti una cioccolata?»

«Non mi piacciono le cose dolci.»

«Oh, allora cosa ti piace?»

«Preferisco il caffè.»

«Perfetto. Caffè sia» esulta trascinando l’altro ragazzo verso Starbucks.

Ordina per entrambi, lasciando Derek sorpreso da quel lato autoritario dal momento che nessuno dei Beta o Omega che ha conosciuto, avrebbe osato ordinare senza chiedergli nulla su quello che voleva. Eppure non riesce a nascondere un piccolo sorriso soddisfatto quando Stiles gli porge la tazza fumante e si dirige verso un tavolino un po’ appartato.

Derek lo segue e si siede di fronte a lui. Resta in silenzio godendosi il leggero imbarazzo del ragazzo seduto affianco. «Cosa vuoi chiedermi?»

Stiles sobbalza e poi si mordicchia il labbro, nervoso. «Sei ancora dell’idea di aiutarmi?»

«È per questo che hai fatto il gentile con me? No perché altrimenti potrei cominciare a chiederti un altro genere di favore» dice ammiccando.

Stiles arrossisce furiosamente e boccheggia un paio di volte prima di rispondere. «Certo che no, volevo davvero solo chiederti scusa. Solo che, nel caso tu voglia ripudiarmi, devo inventarmi qualcosa in fretta.»

«Hai già qualche idea?»

«No, sto facendo delle ricerche per vedere se riesco a trovare testimonianze di qualcuno che è riuscito a scappare dal sistema ma non ho trovato assolutamente nulla.»

«Hai davanti quasi un anno. Troverai qualcosa.»

Stiles sorride grato. «Cosa studi?»

«Lettere. Mi piacerebbe fare l’insegnante.»

«Per circuire giovani studenti?»

«La tua lingua ti causerà un sacco di problemi» dice Derek senza però sembrare realmente seccato.

«Cosa, questa?» chiede Stiles mostrandogliela.

Con una mossa fulminea Derek gliela prende con due dita. «Hai una lingua lunghissima. Chissà come sarebbe averla attorno alla mia cappella» gli sussurra all’orecchio.

E Stiles ringrazia di avere la lingua bloccata perché non saprebbe come rispondere ma sa di per certo che il suo corpo sta andando a fuoco. Derek lo lascia andare e si rimette a posto, soddisfatto per essere riuscito a zittire quel ragazzino. 

Escono dopo un po’ e Stiles sta andando verso la sua macchina quando Derek lo ferma. «Non sono certo che il contatto che abbiamo avuto sia sufficiente.» 

Stiles lo guarda confuso mentre Derek lo abbraccia e sfrega la sua barba contro al collo dell’Omega. Stiles resta rigido e immobile in quello strano gesto. Derek si stacca e lo guarda. «Come sei rigido. Ma riuscirò a scioglierti» dice facendogli un occhiolino prima di andarsene.

***

La volta successiva Stiles escogita un piano per passare il tempo con lui senza dover necessariamente parlare: è appena uscito al cinema il flm “Batman VS Superman” e Stiles ci tiene proprio ad andarlo a vedere, ma nessuno è disposto a farlo. Così pensa di proporlo a Derek la settimana successiva, con la scusa che il mercoledì pomeriggio si paga meno. E si meraviglia di come il ragazzo accetti senza nessuna obiezione.

Arriva davanti al cinema e trova Derek che lo sta aspettando già con i biglietti in mano. «Stai scherzando vero?» gli chiede indicando la maglietta di Superman che indossa in quel momento.

«Certo che no. È il mio modo di dichiarare da che parte mi schiero. Ho anche le mutande di Superman» esclama Stiles fiero.

«Per la prima volta sarei felice di strappartele e senza secondi fini.»

Stiles lo guarda inorridito mentre prende posto vicino a lui. «No!!! Non sarai per caso team Batman?»

Derek sorride. «Ovvio. Batman è molto più figo. Tutto quello che fa, lo fa senza super poteri, mette a rischio la sua vita per quello in cui crede.»

«Non avrà poteri ma ha un sacco di soldi.»

«Che potrebbe utilizzare per fare la bella vita e pensare solo a se stesso.»

«Detto da un egoista come te risulta un po’ paradossale.»

Stiles non riesce ad evitare lo scappellotto che gli arriva. «Attento alle parole che usi. Sono piuttosto permaloso» dice senza però spostare la mano dalla testa di Stiles.

Gli accarezza le ciocche e Stiles, stavolta, non si scosta da quel tocco. Le luci si spengono e Derek toglie la mano e si concentra sul film. Anche Stiles vorrebbe seguirlo con attenzione, ma troppo spesso il suo sguardo viene catturato dalla figura del ragazzo seduto al suo fianco. Stiles si ritrova a pensare che è proprio bello con quell’espressione concentrata sul viso e che se si fossero incontrati in un’altra occasione probabilmente Derek sarebbe riuscito comunque ad attirare la sua attenzione. «Non ti piace il film?» gli sussurra Derek facendolo sobbalzare.

«No, perché?» 

«Perché mi stai fissando» risponde con un ghigno.

«Stavo notando la tua somiglianza con Batman. Davvero, tanto belli quanto arroganti.»

«Quindi, mi trovi bello?»

Proprio in quel momento le luci si accendono per l’intervallo tra il primo e secondo tempo, mostrando le guance arrossate di Stiles. «Popcorn, ho proprio voglia di popcorn» urla Stiles scappando via e fingendo di non notare il sorriso beffardo di Derek.

Torna cinque minuti dopo con un enorme bicchiere di popcorn in mano. Derek lo guarda, sollevando un sopracciglio. «Alla faccia della voglia, ti ci affogherai con tutti quelli.»

«Li ho presi anche per te, idiota» borbotta mettendo il bicchiere tra loro.

«Sorvolo sull’insulto solo perché sei stato carino.»

Stiles nasconde il sorriso nato da quel complimento ficcandosi in bocca una manciata di popcorn. Derek si muove a disagio sulla sedia attirando l’attenzione di Stiles. «Cosa c’è?» domanda.

«La tua bocca…»

«Cosa?» chiede Stiles confuso. «Sono sporco?»

«È talmente grande che non hai idea dei pensieri che mi stai provocando.»

Stiles diventa decisamente paonazzo. «Possibile che non pensi ad altro?»

«Stavolta non è colpa mia.»

Stiles sbuffa ma continua a mangiarli portandosene alla bocca uno alla volta. Sente Derek ridacchiare mentre le luci si spengono. Durante la seconda parte del film le loro dita si sfiorano più volte e Stiles ritrae sempre le sue, come se si fosse scottato. «Se ti fa così schifo toccarmi, potevi prendere due bicchieri» mormora Derek.

«Sto solo facendo il gentile, dando la precedenza a te.»

«Saresti un perfetto cagnolino.»

«Stronzo» esclama Stiles forse a voce un po’ troppo alta per dove si trovano. Gli mette in mano il resto dei popcorn «Mangiateli tutti e soffocatici.»

«Dai, non fare il bambino» ribatte Derek allungando il bicchiere verso di lui.

Stiles lo sposta.

«Sarò anche permaloso, ma almeno lo ammetto.»

«Io non sono permaloso. Mi da fastidio quando qualcuno mi giudica solo in base al mio essere Omega. Questo non determina chi sono.»

Derek guarda per un po’ quel ragazzino così sfrontato. «Hai ragione, scusa» dice porgendogli di nuovo i popcorn.

Stiles pianta il suo sguardo in quello di Derek, leggendovi dentro la sua sincerità. «Accetto la tua offerta di pace» dice infilando la sua mano nel bicchiere.

Quando il film è finito e stanno per uscire, Derek lo afferra e lo trascina nei bagni. «Cosa stai facendo?» chiede Stiles un po’ spaventato.

«Settimana prossima sarò un po’ impegnato, quindi devo lasciarti più odore addosso» soffia sul suo collo cominciando a morderlo, baciarlo e succhiarlo.

A Stiles gira la testa e sente le ginocchia tremare. Si aggrappa alle spalle di Derek, ringraziando che il mannaro lo stia praticamente sostenendo con il suo peso contro il muro. Dopo minuti che sembrano infiniti Derek si stacca. «Vuoi che vada avanti?» chiede malizioso.

«Ma sei impazzito? Siamo in un luogo pubblico.»

«Credo che chiunque abbia sentito i tuoi gemiti, stia comunque pensando che lo stiamo facendo» ribatte ridacchiando.

Stiles si tappa la bocca con le mani e arrossisce furiosamente. 

«Sei carino quando arrossisci» dice scompigliandogli i capelli «e adoro i ragazzi rumorosi» conclude per poi uscire dalla cabina del bagno lasciando Stiles solo a riprendersi, e sistemare quel problemino che ha in mezzo alle gambe.

***

Passa una settimana da quell’incontro e Stiles è ancora arrabbiato, più che altro con se stesso in primis per come ha reagito al tocco di Derek e, per secondo, per aver aspettato un suo messaggio che non è arrivato. Ok, Derek gli ha detto che sarebbe stato impegnato, ed è anche vero che, alla fine, gli sta facendo un favore continuando con quegli incontri. Ma Stiles sperava davvero che, magari, a Derek sarebbe mancato almeno un po’, o comunque lo avesse pensato.

Il lunedì seguente si arrende e prende il telefono.

(ore 07.21) Il tuo odore sta sparendo. SS

(ore 09.36) Buongiorno a te, splendore! Sì, ho dormito bene, grazie. DH

(ore 09.37) Ti droghi? SS

(ore 09.47) No, preferisco altri piaceri. DH

(ore 09.48) Buon per te. Comunque… non dovresti essere in università? SS

(ore 10.02) Venerdì ho dato l’ultimo esame del semestre. Non ho lezioni fino alla settimana prossima. DH

(ore 10.03) Com’è andato? SS

(ore 10.14) Bene, grazie. Oggi sei libero? DH

(ore 10.16) Non prima delle 18. SS

(ore 10.24) Va bene, solo che non avrò molto tempo prima che i miei amici passino a prendermi. DH

(ore 10.25) Hai intenzione di fare baldoria tutte le sere. SS

(ore 10.28) Geloso? DH

(ore 10.29) No, dove ci vediamo? SS

(ore 10.32) Va bene al fast food vicino alla stazione alle 19? Ti offro la cena. DH

(ore 10.33) Derek Hale che fa qualcosa di carino per me? SS

(ore 10.42) Può darsi. Ma non dirlo in giro se non vuoi che ti strappi la gola con i denti. A stasera ragazzino! DH

E forse Stiles non dovrebbe avere quel sorrisino soddisfatto che invece ha dopo aver letto l’ultimo messaggio. E non è neppure infastidito per essere stato definito ragazzino.

Sono le 19 e Stiles sta entrando nel locale. È riuscito a passare per casa dopo aver staccato dal suo lavoro part-time, e anche a farsi una veloce doccia. Trova Derek già seduto ad un tavolo, che lo sta aspettando. Gli sorride e si avvicina a lui. «Ciao.»

«Cosa vuoi?» chiede.

«Sì grazie, è stata una bella giornata anche se sembrava non finire più» gli fa il verso Stiles.

«Questo perché avevi troppa voglia di rivedermi. Ti sono mancato, vero?»

«Questo non te lo dirò mai.»

Derek annusa l’aria attorno a lui con discrezione e poi lo guarda fisso negli occhi. «Non hai bisogno di usare le parole» dice con un ghigno. «Hai un minuto per dirmi quello che vuoi o decido io.»

«Un doppio cheeseburger con patatine e coca media, grazie.»

Nell’alzarsi e passare accanto a Stiles, Derek lo colpisce appositamente con una leggera ginocchiata facendo sbuffare Stiles che, però, non riesce a nascondere un piccolo sorriso. Cenano parlando tranquillamente come due vecchi amici. Derek gli racconta dell’ultimo esame mentre Stiles si ritrova a raccontargli del suo piccolo appartamento e del lavoro che fa.

«Davvero, per quanto mi sforzi non riesca a capire cosa ci trovi di così speciale vivere a due metri dalla casa di tuo padre. Cioè, non faresti prima a tornare da lui e risparmiare i soldi per poterti permettere qualcosa di più ampio e lontano?» chiede Derek.

«È il mio modo per dimostrare a papà che posso cavarmela da solo. Sai, da quando mia mamma è morta e sono rimasto solo io, è diventato ancora più protettivo» spiega Stiles.

«Mi dispiace, per tua mamma intendo.»

Stiles scuote la testa. «Tranquillo. È passato tanto tempo, ormai non fa più così male parlare di lei.»

«Non è da tutti riuscirci. Io non parlo mai di loro» sussurra Derek.

Stiles appoggia istintivamente una mano su quella di Derek. «Forse perché a me è rimasto papà. Perderli entrambi è diverso.»

«Non sono rimasto solo, se è quello che intendi. Ho due sorelle: Laura è la maggiore, e poi c’è la piccola Cora, che ha tredici anni. E per qualche tempo abiterà con noi anche mia cugina Malia, che ha un paio di anni in meno di te.»

«Dev’essere dura essere circondato da tutte quelle ragazze.»

«Per questo esco spesso» ribatte Derek guardando l’orologio.

«Devi andare?» domanda Stiles sentendosi un po’ dispiaciuto.

«Tra dieci minuti» risponde. «Usciamo di qua.»

Stiles lo segue nel parcheggio e, arrivati vicino alla sua macchina, Derek lo prende per i fianchi e sfrega il naso nell’incavo del suo collo. «Hai un odore diverso.»

«S-sto per entrare in calore.»

«Quindi sei più sensibile» deduce cominciando a leccargli il collo.

E a quella vicinanza Stiles nota una cosa a cui prima non aveva prestato attenzione. «Anche il tuo odore è diverso. Sembra mischiato a quello di qualcun altro» dice tentando di respingerlo.

Derek si stacca e lo guarda. «Eravamo d’accordo che questa cosa non avrebbe influenzato le nostre vite. Hai forse cambiato idea?»

«No, ma non mi piace che lasci su di me il tuo odore mischiato a quello di qualcun altro» risponde riuscendo a sciogliersi dalla presa.

«Dovrai abituartici.»

«Stronzo» ribatte entrando in macchina e andandosene.

Guida veloce fino ad arrivare a casa. Appoggia la testa sul volante e si da dello stupido: Derek ha perfettamente ragione, quello che sta succedendo tra di loro non dovrebbe riflettersi sulle loro abitudini. E quindi è normale che Derek continui ad andare a letto con altre persone. Quello che sta sbagliando, pensandolo troppo, è solo lui. Forse dovrebbe mandargli un messaggio per scusarsi, ma poi pensa al calore che dovrà affrontare tra un paio di giorni e decide che può permettersi di fare l’offeso.

***

Stiles si sveglia il giorno dopo la fine del suo calore sentendosi distrutto. Si trascina fuori dal letto e va in doccia. Si dirige in cucina e un lamento fuoriesce dalla sua bocca mentre guarda lo scatolone contenente la sua nuova libreria che dovrebbe montare quel pomeriggio. Prende il telefono e scorre tutti i messaggi, sorprendendosi di trovarne uno di Derek della sera prima dove gli chiedeva come stava.

(ore 07.14) Scusa l’ho letto adesso. È passato. SS

(ore 07.20) Dalla tua risposta deduco che non ne voglia parlare. DH

(ore 07.21) No, è una cosa mia e non voglio che nessuno mi veda in quelle condizioni. Perciò possiamo cambiare argomento? SS

(ore 07.24) Sei libero oggi? DH

(ore 07.24) No. SS

(ore 07.25) Sei ancora arrabbiato con me? DH

(ore 07.27) No, anche perché credo di aver esagerato. Non ho alcun diritto di dirti cosa fare nella tua vita. Però ho una libreria da montare e non lo farà da sola. SS

(ore 07.29) Vero, ma siccome mi hai chiesto scusa e mi sento magnanimo, posso venire a darti una mano con la libreria. DH

(ore 07.31) Non ti ho chiesto scusa e non sono certo di volerti a casa mia. Sei pericoloso. SS

(ore 07.32) Sono pericoloso ma non farei nulla che tu non voglia. E prima o poi lo vorrai. DH

(ore 07.33) Continua a sognare. SS

(ore 07.35) Aspetto il tuo indirizzo e l’ora. DH

Stiles è veramente indeciso sul da farsi. Ha paura a far entrare Derek in casa sua perché Stiles ha sempre ritenuto quelle camere il suo luogo sicuro e, a volte, vede Derek come una minaccia. Ma poi guarda sconsolato lo scatolone e pensa che avrebbe davvero bisogno di una mano e non può chiedere a Scott perché è proprio negato per i lavori manuali. Così manda un messaggio a Derek con ora e indirizzo, sperando di non doversene pentire. Esce per andare a scuola, ricordandosi prima di aprire tutte le finestre per togliere il suo odore.

Derek arriva puntuale ed entra in casa guardandosi attorno. «Benvenuto» dice Stiles porgendogli un cacciavite e le istruzioni.

Derek sorride. «Questa casa è decisamente come te, disordinata, piccola ma confortevole: mi piace!» dice prendendo i fogli e cominciando a studiarli.

«Mi trovi confortevole?»

«Beh, nonostante la tua linguaccia sai mettere a tuo agio le persone. Per il resto mi piacerebbe provare» risponde ammiccando.

«Me la sono andata a cercare da solo, vero?»

«Abbastanza.»

«Forza, fammi vedere cosa sa fare un vero uomo.»

«Dammi qua. Però, quando abbiamo finito, voglio un premio.»

«Vedremo…»

Derek è davvero bravo, Stiles non può dire il contrario. Finiscono di montare quella libreria in meno di due ore e Stiles la sta guardando soddisfatto. «Siamo stati bravi.»

«Disse quello che si è schiacciato il dito tre volte.»

«Dettagli.»

Derek si sposta dietro Stiles e lo avvolge con le sue braccia. «Ora voglio il mio premio» gli sussurra in un orecchio.

«C-cosa vuoi.»

«Perché non vuoi parlare del tuo calore?» gli chiede spiazzandolo.

«Perché ogni mese mi ricorda la mia natura di Omega e mi sbatte in faccia come io sia esattamente uguale a tutti gli altri» mormora.

«Lo trovi davvero così orribile?»

«Sì, durante quei giorni divento debole, bisognoso ed esposto. Ma io non sono così, non voglio esserlo!»

«Ma tu sai di non essere così. E lo sanno anche le persone che ti conoscono. Non devi vergognarti di chiedere aiuto a qualcuno.»

«Forse un giorno troverò qualcuno a cui permetterà di farlo. Ma per il momento preferisco farcela da solo.»

«Ho capito» risponde Derek. «Sarà meglio che vada.»

«Sicuro? Non ti ho nemmeno offerto qualcosa.»

«Tranquillo» dice scompigliandogli i capelli. «Sono a posto così.»  
E sorprendentemente Stiles lo abbraccia. «Grazie» mormora sfregandogli il naso nell’incavo del collo e arricciandolo poco dopo. «Però la prossima volta scegli qualcuno che abbia un odore migliore.»

«Farò il possibile. Che genere di odore ti piace?»

«Il tuo» dice, sgranando subito dopo gli occhi per quello che si era lasciato sfuggire.

«Ci sentiamo» sussurra lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia prima di andarsene.

***

«Spiegami perché stiamo andando a casa tua» chiede Stiles muovendosi a disagio sul sedile della Camaro di Derek.

«La settimana scorsa io ho aiutato te e ora tu aiuti me.» 

«Cosa devo fare, esattamente?»

«Cora ha bisogno di una mano con i compiti, e quello posso farlo io, ma Malia è in crisi per non ho ben capito cosa e Laura non c’è. Io non posso farcela da solo.»

«Se sono come te, non ne uscirò vivo.»

«Tranquillo. Ti proteggerò io.»

«Oh, allora sono in una botte di ferro.»

E Stiles questa volta sa di essersi meritato quello scappellotto. Arrivano davanti a villa Hale e Stiles resta senza parole. «Potresti essere davvero Batman» esclama facendolo ridacchiare.

Stiles non fa in tempo ad entrare che viene investito da urla femminili. «Benvenuto nel mio mondo» esclama Derek.

«Ho paura» sussurra Stiles.

«Non mordono» lo rassicura.

Stiles vede due ragazze correre in salotto. «Fratellone vero che aiuterai me?» chiede Cora aggrappandosi al braccio di Derek.

«Ma Derek, il compleanno di Vicky è domani e voglio fare qualcosa di inaspettato» si lamenta quella che Stiles presume essere Malia.

Stiles si gira verso l’Alpha, vedendolo in difficoltà. «Cos’avevi pensato per la tua amica?» interviene.

«Tu sei Stiles?» chiede Malia cambiando argomento.

«Sì.»

«Sei proprio carino. Mi aiuterai tu?»

«Posso provarci.»

«Ho fatto stampare per entrambe due tazze con una nostra foto ma volevo farle qualcosa di più speciale.»

«Fammi pensare» disse Stiles grattandosi il mento. «Perché non fai dei biscotti con cui riempire la tazza?»

Malia batte le mani. «Oltre ad essere carino sei anche intelligente. Se poi sai fare anche i biscotti potrei proporti di sposarti.»

Stiles ridacchia. «Fammi vedere se ci sono tutti gli ingredienti.»

«Sposami!» urla Malia.

«Ehi, giù le mani. lui è mio» interviene Derek.

«Sei troppo antipatico per meritarti uno come lui» ribatte Malia facendo una linguaccia al cugino.

«Veramente non ho intenzione di essere di nessuno. Quindi adesso noi faremo i biscotti mentre Der va ad aiutare Cora.»

Stiles spiega pazientemente a Malia come fare dei semplici biscotti di pasta frolla, ma non gli sfugge come la ragazza approfitti di ogni scusa per toccarlo. Una volta sfornati, li decorano e impacchettano la tazza. Il profumo si diffonde per la casa attirando Derek e Cora in cucina. «Posso mangiarne qualcuno per merenda?» chiede Cora.

Stiles le porge un piattino. «Questi sono tutti per te» le dice sorridendo.

«Aspetta. È rimasta un po’ di glassa» esclama Malia allungandosi e passando il braccio lungo il petto di Stiles.

Derek ringhia abbracciandolo da dietro e scostandolo da lei. «Credo che dovresti andare a fare i tuoi compiti, ora.»

Malia sbuffa, fa un occhiolino a Stiles e corre in camera. 

«Vado a vedere la tv nella mia stanza» dice Cora, sparendo insieme al suo piattino.

«Per me niente biscotti?» chiede Derek una volta restati soli.

Stiles gli porge un biscotto a forma di stella. Derek alza un sopracciglio. «Mi aspettavo quello a forma di cuore.»

Stiles ci pensa un attimo. «Veramente ho scelto questo perché era il biscotto più grande» spiega.

Derek addenta il biscotto direttamente dalle dita di Stiles, soddisfatto dalla risposta.

***

È il diciannovesimo compleanno di Scott e il ragazzo ha deciso di festeggiare come si deve in un locale: l’anno prima si era rifiutato di farlo perché Stiles era minorenne e non l’avrebbero fatto entrare. Così ora si trova in macchina con Stiles e non sta più nella pelle per l’emozione mentre l’Omega sorride guidando. «Guardandoti si direbbe che tu ne compia cinque al posto di diciannove.»

«Consideralo più come il diciottesimo bis.»

«Mi dispiace per l’anno scorsa.»

«Per cosa? È stata una mia scelta quella di passarla con te a giocare all’x-box.»

«Lo so, ma fossi stato maggiorenne avresti preso un’altra decisione.»

«Fratello smettila. Ci rifaremo stasera.»

«Allison ci raggiunge là?»

«Sì, poi però torno con lei. Non ti dispiace, vero?»

«No, tranquillo.»

«E a te come va con Derek?»

«Bene, conoscendolo è diverso da come sembra.»

«Ti piace?»

«Sì ma…»

«Non hai ancora preso in considerazione l’idea di legarti a lui.»

«E non lo farò mai, almeno finchè continuerò a sentirgli addosso l’odore di altri.»

«Da quanto tempo uscite?»

«Quattro mesi.»

«E non hai mai pensato di dirglielo?»

«Dirgli cosa?»

«Che ti da fastidio che lui vada con altri.»

«Ma questo implicherebbe il fatto che dovrei dirgli che mi piace.»

«Dove sarebbe il problema?»

«Che per lui sarei solo il primo Omega da portarsi a letto e di cui vantarsi. Niente di più.»

«Come fai ad esserne così sicuro? Non mi sembra che ti tratti come tratta gli altri.»

«Vero, ma a volte credo che lo faccia solo perché sono il primo che non si è concesso subito a lui. Mi vede come una sfida.»

«Per questo ti ha portato a casa sue e ti ha fatto conoscere la sua famiglia.»

«Aveva solo bisogno di una mano.»

«Certo…»

«Scott, non mi stai aiutando!»

«Voglio solo farti capire che c’è una reale possibilità che lui sia davvero interessato a te.»

«Lui non vuole legarsi a nessuno.»

«Nemmeno tu volevi. Però ti conosco perfettamente e so che lui ti piace, e che forse hai cominciato a pensare che non sarebbe così orribile passare la tua vita con lui.»

«Siamo arrivati» esclama Stiles desideroso di terminare al più presto quella conversazione.

Perché Scott ha ragione: Derek ha cominciato a piacergli e, certi suoi comportamenti lo spingono a credere di essere ricambiato, ma quando l’Alpha si struscia su di lui, la realtà lo riporta a terra. Derek può avere chiunque e non rinuncerà a questo, tantomeno per lui.

Entrano nel locale e trovano i loro amici che li stanno già aspettando. Li raggiungono al tavolo e ordinano da bere. È la prima volta che Stiles entra in quel posto e si guarda attorno. Una figura conosciuta attira la sua attenzione: Derek è seduto dalla parte opposta della sala con una biondina in braccio. Lo fissa infastidito fino a quando l’Alpha, sentendosi osservato, non alza i suoi occhi su di lui. Non sembra sorpreso e non fa nulla per spostarsi da quella posizione, si limita ad un breve cenno di saluto che Stiles non ricambia: non si farà rovinare la serata da quel pallone gonfiato. 

Arrivano le ordinazioni e Stiles butta giù la sua tutta d’un fiato, seguito a ruota dagli altri ragazzi. Le bevande hanno la quantità giusta di Aconito per permettere ai lupi di ubriacarsi senza avvelenarsi. Ordinano un secondo giro e poi un terzo. Quando sentono i loro riflessi leggermente offuscati, decidono di lanciarsi nella pista da ballo. Stiles non ha più rivolto l’attenzione a Derek, perciò non ha idea di dove si trovi il moro mentre lui sta ballando. Sa solo che parecchi Alpha si sono avvicinati a lui, muovendoglisi attorno e sfiorandolo con le dita. Stiles non concede la sua attenzione a nessuno ma non si ritrae a quei tocchi, euforico per la sensazione che gli da la consapevolezza di essere desiderato. Non sa esattamente quanto tempo sia passato prima che due mani gli si posino decise sui fianchi ma, nonostante gli occhi chiusi, non ha il minimo dubbio su chi ne sia il proprietario. Stiles si gira in quella presa e apre gli occhi piantandoli in quelli smeraldo di Derek. «Ciao.»

Derek lo strige ancora più a se, mettendo in contatto tutto il corpo. «Non mi piace vederti così esposto» ringhia al suo orecchio.

«Mi stavo solo divertendo» ribatte allacciando le sue braccia dietro al collo di Derek.

«Ci stavano provando con te.»

«E allora? Non mi sembra di aver dato corda a nessuno, al contrario di te. Dov’è la tua biondina?»

«Erica è una mia amica.»

«Io non mi siedo in braccio a Scott.»

«Sei geloso?» chiede con sguardo beffardo.

«No, solo che non mi piace sentire il tuo odore mischiato con quelli di altri addosso a me.»

Derek si avvicina pericolosamente alla sua faccia. «Diventa mio e sentirai solo il tuo odore su di me.»

Stiles sente le ginocchia tremare davanti a quelle parole che, se non sapesse da chi arrivano, sembrerebbero una vera dichiarazione. «Per quanto, una settimana?»

«Dipende. Se sei bravo anche di più.»

Lo schiaffo arriva inaspettato sia per Derek che per Stiles. Ma l’Omega è furioso come non lo è mai stato. «Io non sono qualcosa da usare e buttare via quando ti sarai stancato. Credevo davvero che tu fossi diverso ma sei come tutti gli altri. Stai lontano da me!» urla per poi scappare via.

Non si volta quando sente Derek richiamarlo, non si ferma quando Scott cerca di afferrarlo per capire cos’è successo, non si ferma nemmeno agli stop rischiando di fare un incidente. Si ferma solo davanti a casa e si accorge di avere le guance bagnate e gli occhi pieni di lacrime: davvero aveva creduto di poter cambiare Derek?

*** 

Passa una settimana e Stiles esce di casa solo per andare a scuola e per lavoro. Non ha raccontato a Scott quello che è successo, non ne ha avuto bisogno, lo ha pressappoco capito quando ha usato le chiavi d’emergenza la domenica mattina, entrando in casa e trovandolo singhiozzante nel letto. Non ha risposto a nessun messaggio e nessuna chiamata ricevuti da Derek. Anzi, ha cancellato tutti i suoi messaggi senza neppure leggerli. Non gli interessa se l’odore dell’Alpha è sparito da qualche giorno, non ha alcuna intenzione di averlo ancora addosso.

I tentativi di Derek s’interrompono la domenica successiva e Stiles non sa se sentirsi sollevato o dispiaciuto. In tutta onestà era arrivato anche a sperare che il moro si presentasse da lui ma non è successo. E si è dato dello stupido ancora una volta.

È lunedì pomeriggio, Stiles sta uscendo da lavoro quando sente il cellulare suonare. Lo prende e sul display compare un numero a lui sconosciuto.

«Pronto?»

«Stiles? Sono Laura, posso disturbarti?»

C’è qualcosa nel tono di Laura che lo mette subito in allarme. «Certo, cos’è successo?»

La ragazza sembra esitare un attimo. «Non hai saputo cos’è successo sabato sera?»

«Non mi sono informato molto ultimamente. E non vedo mio padre da sabato pomeriggio.»

«Derek e Erica hanno avuto un grosso incidente sabato sera…»

«Stanno bene?» la interrompe immediatamente Stiles.

«Non proprio. Derek ne è uscito praticamente illeso ma a Erica non è andata bene, è rimasta incastrata nella macchina che ha preso fuoco e... lei non ce l’ha fatta.»

Stiles non ha bisogno di sapere altro. «Sono lì tra dieci minuti.»

Guida velocemente fino a villa Hale e, mentre parcheggia, Laura è già sulla porta che lo aspetta. «Lui dov’è?» chiede Stiles.

«Si è chiuso in camera ieri mattina, appena tornato dall’ospedale, e non è più uscito. Non sappiamo cosa fare.»

«Cosa ti fa pensare che con me cambierà qualcosa?»

«Perché con te è diverso.»

Stiles passa una mano lungo il braccio di Laura per rassicurarla e si avvia su per le scale. Entra nella camera buia di Derek senza bussare e si avvicina al letto. Il corpo del ragazzo è immobile, ma Stiles sa che non sta dormendo e che ha sentito qualcuno entrare. Si toglie le scarpe e il giubbino e s’infila sotto le coperte, appoggiando il suo petto alla schiena e abbracciandolo stretto. Sente Derek prima irrigidirsi e subito dopo rilassarsi a quel contatto. Restano in silenzio in quella posizione per un tempo indefinito finchè la voce roca di Derek lo spezza. «Pensavo fossi arrabbiato.»

«Non ha importanza, non adesso» sussurra.

Derek si gira in quell’abbraccio e gli nasconde il viso nel collo. Stiles intreccia le dita tra le morbide ciocche di Derek e le accarezza piano. «Mi dispiace per quella sera.»

«Ti ho detto che non ha importanza.»

«Ne ha per me. Non volevo offenderti, davvero. Ho solo usato le parole sbagliate.»

«Derek…»

«No, quello che volevo dire è che non sei da una botta e via come tutti quelli che ho avuto.»

«Der…» mormora ora più dolcemente «da quanto non dormi?»

«Da sabato. Ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi vedo il suo volto e sento le sue urla e io…»

«Ok, va bene. Però ora ci sono qua io. Prova a riposare un po’.»

Derek gli lascia un piccolo bacio sul collo, si posiziona meglio sul suo petto e chiude gli occhi. Stiles veglia durante il suo sonno, continuando ad accarezzargli distrattamente i capelli e ripensando le sue parole. Ora che ci pensa, si è sempre lamentato con Derek per il fatto che l’Alpha avesse un odore diverso ogni volta che si vedevano, quindi, dal suo punto di vista, le sue parole dovevano essere lette come un complimento, giusto? Uno scatto di Derek lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri, facendogli intendere che il ragazzo sta avendo un incubo. «Der, ehi Der» tenta di svegliarlo.

Derek apre gli occhi di scatto, spaventato. «Sono qui, va tutto bene. Era solo un brutto sogno» sussurra osando sfiorargli la guancia con un palmo, sorprendendosi quando Derek l’appoggia contro la sua mano.

«È stata colpa mia» dice.

«No, vi sono venuti addosso.»

«Sì, ma sono un licantropo. In condizioni normali avrei potuto evitarlo, e invece…»

«Der, perché dici così?»

Derek si morde un labbro, mostrandosi insicuro per la prima volta davanti gli occhi di Stiles. «Non ero lucido.»

«Avevi bevuto?»

«No.»

«E allora cos… oh. Ooooooh.» esclama appena vede gli occhi di Derek sfuggire dal suo sguardo.

«Mi odi?»

«No,anzi. Sono felice che non ti sia fatto niente.»

«Se fossi morto però avresti risolto i tuoi problemi.»

«Perché?»

«Con la mia scomparsa saresti automaticamente reinserito nel sistema.»

«E mi avrebbero assegnato un altro Alpha. E per quanto può sembrare incredibile, non mi dispiace che mi sei capitato tu.»

«Stai prendendo in considerazione l’idea di legarti a me?»

«No, mai.»

Derek si stacca da Stiles e gli da le spalle. «Grazie per essere venuto, ma vorrei restare solo.»

«Oh, ok. Posso tornare domani?»

«Per fare cosa? Credo che per un po’ si sentirà il mio odore.»

«Non sono venuto qua per questo, pensavo l’avessi capito. Ormai ti considero un amico.»

«Speravo più un amico con benefici.»

Stiles sbuffò dandogli una leggera spallata. «Mi eri mancato.»

«Puoi tornare quando vuoi.»

E Stiles se ne va soddisfatto.

Guida fino a casa e, una volta chiusa la porta, manda un messaggio a Scott.

(ore 19.47) Forse so cosa fare. SS

(ore 19.48) Domani ti passo a prendere e mi racconti. SM

 

L’indomani mattina Scott arriva puntuale sotto casa di Stiles. L’Omega entra in macchina e comincia a parlare senza nemmeno salutare. «Quando uno dei due muore, l’altro rientra automaticamente nel sistema.»

«Buongiorno anche a te. Vuoi uccidere Derek?»

«Ma stai scherzando? Riuscirebbe ad uccidermi prima lui.»

«E poi non potresti mai, vero?»

Stiles arrossisce maledicendo l’amico per il fatto di conoscerlo cosi bene.

«Ho paura a chiederti cos’hai pensato di fare.»

«Devo fingere la mia morte e sparire.»

«Stiles… non puoi. John non sopravvivrebbe anche a questo.»

«Non sarà facile, ma capirà.»

«Non te lo lascerà fare.»

«Non ha altra scelta. L’alternativa sarebbe quella di denunciarmi e farmi diventare un Rinnegato.»

«Mi prometti che userai i mesi restanti per pensarci meglio?»

«Va bene, ma se non trovo altre soluzioni, posso confidare nel tuo aiuto?»

«Certo.»

Al pomeriggio Stiles torna a villa Hale e trova Derek ancora a letto. Come il giorno prima si stende affianco a Derek e il lupo si gira e affonda il naso nel suo collo. Restano in silenzio per tutto il tempo fino a quando Stiles non deve andarsene. Continuano così per i seguenti tre giorni, finchè il venerdì è lo stesso Derek ad aprirgli la porta e Stiles non può evitare di sorridere sollevato. «Ciao.»

«Laura è fuori con le ragazze, volevo preparare loro la cena ma il frigo è vuoto. Mi accompagni a fare la spesa?»

Il sorriso di Stiles si allarga maggiormente. «Volentieri.»

Arrivano al supermercato e girano per le corsie, stuzzicandosi come sempre. Derek passa davanti alla scansia dei preservativi e li mette nel carrello. Stiles prende la scatola e la guarda. «XXL?»

«Vuoi verificare?» chiede ammiccando.

«Forse, un giorno…»

Derek fa un piccolo sorriso. «Non hai detto di no.»

«Ma non ho detto nemmeno di sì.»

«Sarai mio» gli sussurra all’orecchio per poi sorpassarlo e dirigersi alle casse.

Stiles non ribatte perché sì, forse negli ultimi giorni ha vagamente pensato alla possibilità di diventare suo.

*** 

Passa un altro mese e la vita di Derek ritorna ad essere come prima. Stiles se ne accorge la settimana dopo aver fatto la spesa assieme quando, abbracciandolo, ha sentito su di lui l’odore di qualcun altro. Ma non ha detto niente perché ora Derek sembra un po’ più gentile con lui e non ha voglia di tornare a discutere.

Oggi Stiles è fuori dall’università di Derek che lo sta aspettando. La sua macchina è completamente distrutta e ci vorrà del tempo per rimetterla a nuovo. In realtà il meccanico gli aveva consigliato di venderla considerando che nell’incendio era stata quasi completamente distrutta ma Derek gli aveva ringhiato contro per poi dire che aspettava una telefonata quando sarebbe stata pronta. Così Stiles aveva pensato fosse una cosa carina andarlo a prendere. Si erano visti solo tre giorni prima ma l’Omega cominciava a trovare piacevole la sua compagnia. Le lezioni erano finite ma di Derek nemmeno l’ombra. Il parcheggio si era quasi svuotato, quando qualcuno afferra Stiles per una spalla e lo schiaccia contro la macchina. «Che cazzo fai?» urla Stiles cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa.

«Fai il bravo. Adesso ci divertiamo un po’» sussurra l’uomo al suo orecchio.

A Stiles viene quasi da vomitare quando sente il fiato dell’uomo sul collo ma non riesce a fare niente. Il suo corpo è completamente paralizzato dal terrore mentre me mani dell’individuo corrono a slacciargli i jeans. Stiles vorrebbe urlare e scappare via ma l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è chiudere gli occhi e piangere silenziosamente, sperando che tutto quello finisca presto. All’improvviso sente un ringhio e il suo corpo libero dal peso dell’uomo. Apre gli occhi e vede un Derek davvero incazzato davanti a lui con zanne e artigli sfoderati. Stiles gli appoggia una mano tremante sul braccio per impedirgli di fare stupidate. «Non osare toccarlo mai più» urla.

«Ma è un Ripudiato.»

«No che non lo è. Lui è mio!»

«Non ha un marchio e il suo odore è legato a quello di almeno altre due persone.»

Stiles sente Derek irrigidirsi sotto il suo tocco. «Non siamo ancora legati e quello che facciamo a letto non ti deve interessare. Ora sparisci prima che decida di aprirti la gola con i denti» dice facendo brillare gli occhi di rosso mentre l’uomo scappa a gambe levate.

«Stai bene?» chiede gentilmente Derek voltandosi verso il ragazzo.

Stiles si lascia scappare un singhiozzo per poi affondare il viso nel petto di Derek. «Ho avuto così paura» mormora.

«Mi dispiace ragazzino, è stata solo colpa mia» soffia tra i suoi capelli stringendolo a se.

«Mi hai salvato.»

«Era il minimo che potessi fare.»

«Grazie.»

«Dammi le chiavi, ti porto a casa.»

«Possiamo restare così ancora per un po’?» domanda Stiles con un filo di voce.

Derek non risponde ma lo stringe un po’ di più mentre Stiles annusa il suo odore tentando di calmarsi. «Ok, possiamo andare» dice Stiles dopo qualche minuto guardandolo negli occhi.

Derek gli asciuga una lacrima e poi sorride. «Sarà meglio che ti sistemi i pantaloni o tuo padre potrebbe spararmi.»

Stiles arrossisce. «Dopo essere rientrato in casa durante uno dei miei primi calori, dubito che si possa stupire di qualcosa» borbotta.

«Ora mi stai incuriosendo.»

«Sono piuttosto rumoroso, ok?»

«Quindi è per questo che hai insistito per avere una casa tutta tua?»

«Come ti ho già detto, non mi piace farmi vedere in quei momenti.»

«A me, invece, piacerebbe tantissimo.»

«A me no.»

«Perché?»

«Perché potrei chiederti cose di cui il giorno dopo mi pentirei.»

«Non ti marchierei mai durante il calore.»

«Non è solo quello.»

«E allora cosa?»

Stiles si morde nervosamente un labbro. «Non ne voglio parlare» sussurra.

«Ok, siamo arrivati» dice parcheggiando davanti a casa.

«Vuoi salire?»

«Preferirei di no, stanotte c’è la luna piena e devo andare a controllare che a casa sia tutto a posto.»

«Oh, vero che per voi Alpha la luna piena può creare problemi.»

«Già, a voi il calore e a noi la luna piena» dice uscendo dalla macchina e avviandosi verso casa.

Stiles gli corre dietro, lo ferma e gli stampa un bacio su una guancia. «Grazie» mormora prima di scappare via.

Quella sera Stiles cena con John. Decide che è il momento buono per parlargli della sua idea. L’uomo lo ascolta in silenzio, senza mai interromperlo. «Figliolo, sei sicuro?» chiede quando il ragazzo termina di parlare.

«Se non trovo altre soluzioni, sì.»

«Credevo che Derek ti piacesse.»

«A lui piace essere libero proprio come a me. Non vuole nessuno che dipenda da lui.»

«Ma tu ci sei dentro fino al collo.»

«Si nota così tanto?»

«Sì, ma non c’è nulla di male in questo.»

«C’è se t’innamori di Derek MiPortoALettoUnaPersonaDiversaOgniSettimana Hale.»

«Potrebbe cambiare.»

«Certo. E se poi invece si rendesse conto che non sono abbastanza?»

«Perché dovrebbe pensarlo?»

«Perché lui potrebbe avere chiunque mentre io…»

«Essere inesperti non significa niente. Tua madre…»

«Ok pà, basta così. Non parlerò di sesso, non con te! E per quanto mi riguarda io sono arrivato con la cicogna» urla Stiles scappando da casa di suo padre.

Entra nel suo piccolo appartamento che sono solo le nove. Controlla che tutte le finestre siano chiuse, va a farsi una doccia e mettersi il pigiama e comincia a leggere un libro. Sente gli occhi farsi pesanti e decide che forse è il caso di dormire. Si sveglia di soprassalto qualche ora dopo, quando sente uno strano rumore, come se qualcuno avesse aperto la finestra. Spalanca gli occhi e sobbalza alla vista di una figura appoggiata al davanzale. Si rilassa non appena sente il suo odore. «Der, mi hai spaventato» dice con voce impastata dal sonno.

«Scusa, è che io…»

«Stai bene?»

«Non riesco a controllarmi. Ho ripensato ad Erica e il lupo ha avuto la meglio, ho cominciato a correre all’impazzata per la città. Sono riuscito a riprendere il controllo solo quando ho sentito il tuo odore, così ho pensato…»

Stiles si sposta verso il muro e solleva le coperte. «Vieni qui» lo invita.

Derek si toglie le scarpe e s’infila nel letto dell’Omega, inspirando il suo profumo a pieni polmoni mentre Stiles si posiziona meglio contro il petto dell’Alpha. «Buonanotte» sussurra cadendo in un sonno profondo.

La mattina seguente Stiles si risveglia solo nel letto. Non è nemmeno certo che quello accaduto la notte precedente sia stato reale o solo un sogno. Sa solo di aver dormito bene e di essersi svegliato riposato come non succedeva da tempo. Arriva in cucina e trova la tavola preparata per la colazione e il caffè caldo e pronto. Stiles sorride: allora non è stato un sogno!

*** 

Stiles parcheggia davanti a villa Hale e scende dalla macchina. Escluso il messaggio con cui Derek gli dice di vedersi lì, non lo vede e non lo sente dalla notte della luna piena e non sa cos’aspettarsi. Dopo l’aggressione sente che il rapporto tra loro due è cambiato ma non sa dire con certezza se è una cosa solo sua o di entrambi. Arriva davanti alla porta e Derek la spalanca, segno che lo ha sentito arrivare. «Ciao, cosa vuoi fare oggi?» chiede immediatamente Stiles, consapevole del fatto che non sarebbe stato in grado di sostenere momenti di silenzio.

«In realtà non ho molta voglia di fare qualcosa. Che ne dici di guardare un film?»

«Hai i popcorn?»

Derek sbuffa ma lo trascina in casa senza rispondergli. Stiles si stravacca sul grande divano mentre Derek sceglie il film. «Cosa dici degli x-man?»

«Perfetto.»

Derek fa partire il film e poi guarda male Stiles che sta occupando l’intero divano. L’Omega alza gli occhi al cielo per poi sedersi e fare posto a Derek che si accomoda vicino a lui. A metà film Stiles scivola contro al corpo di Derek mentre quest’ultimo lo abbraccia. «Hai uno strano odore» gli dice l’Alpha.

«Mi sto avvicinando al calore.»

«Lo so, ma questa volta c’è qualcosa di diverso. Sei sicuro di star bene?»

«Mi sento un po’ strano, ma a volte capita.»

«Stiles…»

«Starò bene» lo interrompe.

Derek non ne è molto convinto ma decide di lasciar perdere. Finito il film il moro gli chiede di restare per cena ma Stiles preferisce tornare a casa. Derek lo abbraccia e gli bacia il collo mentre Stiles tenta di trattenere un gemito. «Mi piaci così sensibile» soffia sulla pelle.

«E a me piaci quando sai così di te» ribatte Stiles con un piccolo ghigno.

Le guance di Derek si tingono leggermente di rosa e Stiles ne approfitta per infierire un altro po’. «Pensavi che non mi accorgessi che su di te non c’è l’odore di nessun altro?»

«Credo che tu debba farti controllare l’olfatto perché non è vero.»

Stiles avvicina il naso a Derek e lo annusa piano. «Io sento solo il tuo.»

«È un problema se non riconosci il tuo su di me» dice ridacchiando.

«Scemo, devo andare.»

 

Passano tre giorni prima che Stiles sente di dover dare ragione a Derek perché no, questo calore non è assolutamente come quelli passati. Stiles è disperato e non sa proprio più cosa fare. Non riesce a soddisfarsi ed ha raggiunto un punto di frustrazione tale che non riesce a fare altro che piangere. Derek gli ha già mandato almeno cinque messaggi ma lui non ha nemmeno la forza di rispondere. Deve resistere solo alcune ore e poi quell’incubo sarà finalmente finito. Sente il campanello suonare ma lo ignora: sia Scott che suo padre sanno che in quei giorni vuole essere lasciato solo quindi, chiunque sia, può tornare in un altro momento. Si è infilato da poco i pantaloni della tuta e si sta costringendo a mangiare un po’ di frutta solo perché sa che è necessario, anche se non ha proprio fame. Sente la finestra della camera sbattere e cerca di alzarsi per andare a chiudere meglio il vetro, quando si trova davanti la figura di Derek. «Der… aaaah.»

«So che non vuoi che ti veda nessuno ma non rispondevi ed ero preoccupato.»

E Stiles vorrebbe tanto dirgli che ha fatto tutta quella strada per nulla e che lui sta bene, ma sente gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime e non riesce a trattenere un singhiozzo. «Non ce la faccio Der…»

L’Alpha si avvicina e lo abbraccia. «Cosa succede?»

«Io, io non lo so… non riesco a… a…»

«Va tutto bene, posso aiutarti.»

«No, ti prego. Vattene!»

«Non posso lasciarti in queste condizioni.»

«Non voglio… aaah.»

«Hai detto che mi consideri un amico, e come tale permettimi di darti una mano» dice con gli occhi diventati liquidi.

Stiles vorrebbe avere la forza di ribellarsi ancora, ma un brivido di piacere gli percorre l’intero corpo, facendolo contorcere tra le braccia di Derek. «Der, h-ho davvero, davvero bisogno di venire» dice piagnucolando.

Derek lo solleva senza sforzo e lo porta in camera, trovando il letto ricoperto di giochi erotici. «Ora ho capito come fai a passare il calore.»

Lo posa delicatamente sul materasso, si distende vicino a lui e con le mani comincia ad accarezzargli la pelle già umida di sudore. «Sei bellissimo» gli sussurra mentre Stiles inarca la schiena, aprendo la bocca in un urlo muto.

Un lieve rumore attira l’attenzione di Derek. «C’è qualcosa che vibra.»

«È-è dentro di me» ansima Stiles.

Derek ringhia e gli strattone poco delicatamente i pantaloni per sfilarglieli. «Fammi vedere.»

In un’altra occasione Stiles si sarebbe vergognato da morire, e invece si trova a spalancare docilmente le gambe, mostrando la sua apertura bagnata e violata. Derek trattiene il fiato e avvicina il dito, curioso. Fa entrare la prima falange, gemendo quando sente le vibrazioni solleticarlo. Inserisce anche il secondo dito e afferra il piccolo vibratore, muovendolo dentro il corpo di Stiles. Lo sfrega sulle pareti interne finchè non riesce a trovare la sua prostata e glielo appoggia contro, facendolo tremare. «Der… ti prego» piagnucola.

«Cosa vuoi?»

Stiles fa vagare la mano fino a quando non riesce ad afferrare quello che stava cercando e lo passa a Derek che lo guarda, alzando un sopracciglio. «È questo che vuoi?» gli chiede osservando il dildo color carne di notevoli dimensioni che ha in mano.

Stiles non risponde, limitandosi ad allargare maggiormente le gambe. «Tolgo il vibratore?»

«N-no.»

«Dio, mi farai morire» ansima Derek spingendolo tutto dentro e cominciando a muoverlo velocemente, senza lasciargli la possibilità di abituarsi all’intrusione. «Guardati, sei così bagnato ed eccitato che l’hai preso tutto subito.»

«Sì Der, così!»

Le labbra di Derek succhiano e mordono il collo per poi scendere e dedicare attenzioni ai capezzoli sensibili. Prosegue la discesa fino ad arrivare al membro eretto e gocciolante di Stiles e inglobarlo completamente facendolo urlare e venire all’istante.

Derek si stacca, leccandosi le labbra. Poi sfila il dildo e il vibratore, mentre Stiles tenta di recuperare fiato. «Va meglio?» chiede Derek coricandosi al suo fianco e facendolo distendere sopra il suo petto ancora coperto dai vestiti.

«Mi piacerebbe dirti di sì, ma non proprio» sussurra Stiles con gli occhi che si chiudono per la stanchezza.

Derek gli accarezza la schiena. «Prova a riposarti un po’.»

«Non ci riesco. Nonostante sia venuto un sacco di volte, mi sento sempre insoddisfatto» spiega con voce tremula.

Il moro sembra pensarci su un po’ prima di parlare. «Posso provare una cosa?»

Stiles si morde un labbro per qualche istante prima di annuire appena. Derek lo volta sul materasso, a pancia in giù. Percorre la sua schiena con un dito, scendendo fino al suo sedere. Gli allarga le natiche osservando la sua apertura umida contrarsi per la voglia e l’aspettativa. Si avvicina e ci soffia sopra facendo sibilare Stiles. «Adoro questo tuo essere così sensibile» sussurra prima di dare una decisa lappata alla sua fessura.

Stiles spinge istintivamente il sedere verso la lingua dell’Alpha ma le forti mani di Derek lo tengono ancorato al materasso facendolo gemere di frustrazione. «Fai il bravo e lasciami fare» dice continuandolo a mangiarselo.

Dopo poco inserisce direttamente due dita, muovendole dentro di lui mentre continua a lavorare anche con la lingua. «Der… Der…» supplica.

«Cosa c’è piccolo?»

«Voglio di più. Io… io… voglio che mi prendi.»

A quelle parole un gemito lascia le labbra di Derek mentre altre due dita vanno a fare compagnia a quelle già dentro di lui. «Va bene così» gli soffia su una natica.

«No che non va bene. Ti voglio, ho bisogno di sentirti dentro. Scopami! Scopami forte!» piagnucola.

Derek si alza e avvicina la bocca all’orecchio di Stiles mentre continua a muovere le dita. «No, non ti scoperò adesso» mormora.

«Perché? Non sono abbastanza bravo?» chiede con gli occhi piene di lacrime mentre comincia a muovere il bacino sfregando la sua erezione sulle lenzuola.

«Ma tu sei bravissimo. Così bravo che saresti in grado di prendere tutta la mia mano. Talmente bravo che verrai solo con le mie dita dentro» dice mordendogli un orecchio.

E Stiles viene, viene copiosamente sulle lenzuola con un urlo prolungato. Probabilmente perde anche i sensi perché quando riapre gli occhi si ritrova nell’abbraccio di Derek. Ma ora si sente rilassato e soddisfatto. «Ti sto sporcando tutti i vestiti.»

«Non importa. Va meglio ora?»

«Sì, grazie. Come hai fatto?»

«Intuito. Ho semplicemente pensato che siccome questo calore era differente, anche il modo per soddisfarti sarebbe dovuto essere diverso.»

Stiles si sistema meglio tra le sue braccia e intreccia le gambe con quelle dell’Alpha, rendendosi conto dello stato in cui si trovava l’altro. «Sei eccitato.»

«Sei uno spettacolo mentre ti contorci e gemi.»

Stiles arrossisce. «Posso aiutarti» dice facendo scivolare una mano verso il cavallo dei pantaloni.

Derek lo ferma, afferrandogli il polso. «No, va bene così.»

«Ma…»

«Ho detto che va bene così. Tu cerca di dormire» lo interrompe alzandosi dal letto.

«Te ne vai?» chiede con voce tremula.

«Sì, è tardi.»

«Resta» lo prega.

Derek si china e gli lascia un piccolo bacio tra i capelli. «È meglio di no. Buonanotte» sussurra per poi andarsene.

*** 

Stiles ci mette esattamente quattro giorni prima di avere il coraggio di prendere il cellulare e controllare i messaggi. Ha paura di trovarne uno di Derek e non sapere cosa rispondergli. E invece nessuna traccia del ragazzo e, se all’inizio la cosa gli provoca sollievo, con il passare delle ore una forte ansia si impossessa di lui: ha paura che l’averlo visto in quelle condizioni lo abbia riportato alla realtà e lo abbia fatto allontanare. Stiles passa tutto il pomeriggio a maledirsi per non aver avuto la forza di mandarlo via. 

(ore 20.34) Quando possiamo vederci? SS

(ore 20.48) Non credo tu ne abbia bisogno tanto presto. Il mio odore dovrebbe restarti addosso di più questa volta. DH

(ore 20.49) Mi stai evitando? SS

(ore 20.57) No. DH

E quel no a Stiles sembra troppo un sì, al punto tale che decide di salire in macchina e guidare fino ad arrivare a villa Hale. Le luci della camera di Derek sono accese e le finestre aperte, così Stiles si arrampica fino a raggiungere la stanza e balzarci dentro. Derek sobbalza. «Mi hai spaventato. Cosa fai qui?»

«Credi di essere l’unico in grado di fare entrate ad effetto? Mi stai evitando.»

«Non ti sto evitando.»

«E allora perché non vuoi vedermi?»

«Sono impegnato» disse indicando il grande tomo che si trovava aperto sulla sua scrivania.

«Balle. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta che studi mentre io faccio i compiti.»

«Sì, ma ora non credo che potrei riuscirci.»

«Lo sapevo che avrei dovuto insistere per mandarti via» sussurra perdendo tutta la sua aria battagliera.

Derek si alza e si avvicina a Stiles, sollevandogli il viso. «Credo tu abbia frainteso.»

«Che cosa? Non ci vuole un genio per capire che vedendomi così ti ho ricordato di essere solo un Omega e ti ho fatto schifo.»

«Non dire mai più uno cosa del genere. Eri meraviglioso.»

«E allora perché non mi hai preso quando te l’ho chiesto?»

«Mi hai detto tu che in quei momenti potresti chiedere cose per cui il giorno dopo ti pentiresti. E non volevo fare nulla per cui potessi odiarmi.»

«Non l’avrei mai fatto, dopotutto te l’avevo chiesto io. Anche se forse sarebbe più corretto dire che ti ho praticamente supplicato. Ed è anche piuttosto imbarazzante.»

«Sarebbe stata la tua prima volta. E sono certo che vorresti essere totalmente consapevole di quello che succederà.»

«Quindi, se te lo chiedessi ora che non sono in calore, lo faresti con me?»

«Prima chiedimelo» risponde con un ghigno.

«Credo che rimarrò con il dubbio» dice uscendo dalla finestra.

 

Derek e Stiles si vedono quasi ogni giorno quella settimana e non perdono occasione per punzecchiarsi. Ormai a Stiles è chiaro che Derek lo prenderebbe se solo glielo chiedesse, ma il punto è proprio quello: non vuole farlo perché questo equivarrebbe a dargliela vinta.

È mercoledì pomeriggio e Stiles sta mangiando un Polaretto cream, precisamente alla banana, quando Derek entra nella sua cucina e si ferma a fissarlo. «Che cosa stai facendo?» 

«Merenda» risponde. «Ne vuoi uno?» chiede indicando la confezione appoggiata sul ripiano della cucina.

«Cosa sei? Un bambino?»

«Perché?» domanda roteando la lingua sul gelato.

Quando non sente la risposta del moro alza lo sguardo e trova l’Alpha a bocca aperta, con le pupille dilatate, che non si perde nessun movimento della sua lingua. Un ghigno bastardo si disegna sulle labbra mentre Stiles comincia a far entrare e uscire lentamente il Polaretto dalla sua bocca, succhiando in modo tale da incavare le guance.

«Stiles…» ringhia Derek.

«Cosa?» chiede con aria innocente.

«Non provocarmi!»

Stiles si passa il gelato sulle labbra, macchiandole per poi pulirle con la lingua. «Perché?»

«Perché potrei decidere di verificare quanto tempo ci mette a sciogliersi dentro di te.»

Un brivido percorre la schiena di Stiles. «Sicuro che mi dispiacerebbe?» sussurra per poi tirare fuori la lingua e sfregare il Polaretto in mezzo.

Derek perde il controllo, lo prende, lo solleva di peso e lo trasporta in camera, ricordandosi di afferrare anche la confezione di gelati. Lancia Stiles sul letto con poca grazia e lo blocca con il peso del suo corpo. «Ora ti mostro perché non dovresti provocarmi» sussurra sfoderando un artiglio e lacerandogli la maglietta.

Raccoglie il Polaretto caduto tra le lenzuola e lo passa sui capezzoli di Stiles, facendoli diventare turgidi. «Der…» ansima mentre l’Alpha osserva il gelato sciogliersi e sporcare la pelle di Stiles come fosse seme. Si abbassa stuzzicandoli con la lingua e poi mordendoli con violenza, facendo urlare l’Omega.

«Dimmi che mi vuoi!» ordina leccando l’ombelico del ragazzo.

Stiles lo guarda con aria di sfida, restando in silenzio.

Derek ghigna. Gli strattona i pantaloni della tuta per sfilarglieli e li usa per legargli le mani alla testata del letto. «Ti farò pregare» gli sussurra all’orecchio.

Si toglie maglia e jeans, prende un nuovo gelato e lo scarta. Comincia a farlo passare lungo il torace di Stiles, mentre questi ansima pesantemente. Stuzzica l’erezione calda del ragazzo, facendolo sussultare, traccia il contorno dei testicoli e viola con quel che resta la sua apertura, abbandonandola al suo interno. «Apri bene le gambe, voglio vedere come si scioglie.»

E Stiles le spalanca mentre sente un rivolo uscire da lì. «Bellissimo» esclama Derek avvicinandosi all’anello di muscoli di Stiles e leccandolo.

«Derek…»

«Dimmelo!»

«N-no.»

«Posso continuare fino a quando non sono finiti» dice afferrando un nuovo gelato e ricominciando con quel gioco.

Gliene servono ancora tre prima che Stiles ceda. «Ok, ok. Hai vinto» piagnucola l’Omega.

«Non sono più sicuro che te lo meriti» sussurra con un ghigno.

«Farò tutto quello che vuoi ma… ti prego, prendimi!»

Derek appoggia il suo pollice sulle labbra carnose di Stiles, tracciandone il contorno prima di inserirlo e carezzargli la lingua. «Prima vorrei sentire la tua fantastica bocca sul mio cazzo» ordina sentendo Stiles gemere attorno al suo dito.

Gli libera le mani e capovolge le posizioni, portando l’Omega sopra di se. «Fammi vedere cosa sai fare.»

Stiles sembra insicuro. «N-non l’ho mai fatto» sussurra.

«Tranquillo. Mi sento onorato di essere il primo» dice con un sorriso incoraggiante sulle labbra.

Stiles prende coraggio e gli sfila l’intimo, restando incantato davanti alla possente erezione di Derek. L’accarezza quasi con reverenza prima di appoggiare timidamente la lingua sul glande. Lecca l’intera lunghezza, partendo dalla punta e scendendo fino ai testicoli pieni. Risale e lecca la prima goccia di piacere fuoriuscita dal taglietto del suo membro, per poi prenderlo in bocca e scendere sempre più giù. La mano di Derek si appoggia sulla testa di Stiles, grattando con le unghie la cute della nuca. «Così, bravissimo» ansima.

Stiles sorride attorno all’erezione dell’Alpha a quel complimento, e comincia un lento su e giù, cercando di inglobarne sempre di più, fino a sentire la punta toccare il retro delle sua gola. «Mi lascerai venire tra le tue labbra?» chiede Derek ormai al limite.

Stiles non risponde ma comincia a velocizzare i movimenti e succhiare più forte fino a quando Derek non inarca la schiena, venendo nella gola del più piccolo, bloccandogli la testa, anche se è sicuro che non si sarebbe spostato. Ingoia tutto e si distende accanto al moro, mentre questo cerca di riprendere fiato. «Sembri nato per fare questo» sussurra accarezzando le labbra sporche di Stiles per poi trascinarlo vicino a se e baciarlo.

A quel gesto inaspettato Stiles si fa prendere dal panico: è il suo primo bacio e l’ultima cosa che aveva immaginato era che sarebbe successo mentre aveva sulla lingua il sapore di sperma. «Non dirmi che era il tuo primo bacio» mormora Derek staccandosi.

Stiles si sente andare a fuoco. Derek appoggia entrambe le mani sulla guancia di Stiles e lo fissa negli occhi. «È davvero un sacrilegio che queste labbra non siano mai state sfruttate a dovere, ma ora recupereremo» disse ricominciando a baciarlo.

Passano un tempo indefinito giocando con le loro lingue e mordendosi le labbra, finchè tornarono duri entrambi. «Ti voglio» esclama Stiles.

Gli occhi di Derek lampeggiano di rosso. «Come mi vuoi?»

«Come mi vorresti?»

«In qualunque modo, ma è la tua prima volta quindi è giusto che scelga tu.»

Stiles si mette carponi, su mani e ginocchia, offrendosi completamente a Derek che gli passa una mano sulla schiena e poi gli stringe forte una natica. «Pensavo mi avresti cavalcato» dice mentre comincia a stuzzicare la sua apertura con un dito.

«L-la prossima volta» balbetta spingendosi verso il suo dito.

«Ci conto» ribatte inserendolo completamente.

«Der, sono pronto… davvero.»

«Mi piace sentirti pregare» mormora aggiungendo un secondo dito.

«Stronzo!»

Il colpo si abbatte sulla sua natica sinistra inaspettato. «Attento alle parole ragazzino o potrei decidere di non farti venire.»

Un gemito fuoriesce dalle labbra di Stiles. «Ti piace?» chiede colpendolo ancora.

«S-sì» risponde appoggiando la testa al materasso ed esponendo così maggiormente il suo sedere.

«Così perfetto» ansima Derek sfilando le dita ed entrando in lui in un colpo solo.

Resta immobile dentro di lui, soffocato dal calore che sembra risucchiarlo al suo interno.

«Mu-muoviti.»

Derek ruota piano il bacino, uscendo appena per poi tornare dentro. Stiles si aggrappa alle lenzuola, stringendole forte nei pugni e tra i denti per non urlare.

«Non trattenere la voce, voglio sentire quanto ti piace avermi dentro» dice Derek ancorandosi meglio ai fianchi di Stiles e cominciando a spingere lentamente ma con violenza.

«M-mi vergogn… aaaaah»

«Bravo, così» lo incita aumentando il ritmo.

Affonda in lui sempre più velocemente, portandolo vicino al limite e fermandosi appena prima. «No, Der no… ci sono così vicino» piagnucola.

«Ti ho desiderato per tutti questi mesi che non mi sembra giusto darti subito quello che vuoi» sussurra al suo orecchio.

Un lampo di sfida attraversa gli occhi ambra di Stiles che sguscia via dalla presa di Derek e, approfittando della sorpresa del moro, capovolge le loro posizioni. «Nulla mi vieta di prendermelo» dice con un sorriso storto prendendo l’erezione di Derek in mano e impalandosi.

«Sicuro di esserne in grado?»

Stiles appoggia le mani sui pettorali di Derek e comincia a muoversi su e giù, prima lentamente e poi sempre più veloce, gemendo senza ritegno. I movimenti diventano rapidi e scoordinati e Derek si siede mentre con le mani aiuta il ragazzo nei movimenti. Vengono contemporaneamente, Derek piantato in Stiles e Stiles sporcando i loro petti e la barba di Derek.

«Scusa» dice per poi ripulirlo con la lingua.

«E di cosa? Sei stato fantastico.»

Stiles arrossisce appena e poi si alza un poco, sembrando sorpreso per essere riuscito a farlo. «Cosa c’è?» chiede Derek.

«Niente, ero solo curioso di sperimentare in knot e pensavo che tu…»

«Non l’ho mai usato con nessuno. Odio l’idea di essere costretto a rimanere incastrato con qualcuno fino a quando non sparisce» spiega.

«Ma potrebbe essere piacevole.»

«Vuoi dire che quello che è appena successo non lo è stato?»

«Sì, solo…»

«Stiles, guardami» dice alzando il mento del ragazzo. «La tua è solo curiosità o devi dirmi qualcosa?»

«Scott ne ha parlato così bene che sono solo curioso, ecco.»

Derek lo guarda scettico, consapevole del fatto che si tratta di una bugia, ma non dice nulla. Lascia che Stiles si sposti ma, quando fa per alzarsi dal letto, lo prende per un braccio e lo trascina contro di se. «Ragazzino, non ti serve una scusa se vuoi le coccole, devi solo chiedere.»

E Stiles sorride felice perché sì, vuole le coccole di Derek anche se no, non era quello il motivo perché sperava che Derek usasse il knot.

*** 

Sono passate due settimane da quel pomeriggio e Stiles vede Derek piuttosto spesso. Sono andati a letto insieme altre tre volte e Stiles si rende sempre più conto di quanto ci sia finito dentro con entrambe le scarpe. Ora è certo di essersi innamorato di Derek, non è sicuro di essere ricambiato ma sa di piacergli. O almeno così gli è sembra visto le attenzioni e i piccoli gesti che gli dedica quando sono assieme, senza contare che ora, addosso a Derek, si sente solo il suo odore. Per questo Stiles gira con un sorriso ebete sulla faccia e non ha più parlato del suo piano di fuga, con grande sollievo di Scott e John.

È lunedì sera e Stiles è appena uscito dal lavoro quando trova Isaac appoggiato alla sua macchina, che sembra lo stia aspettando. «Ciao, hai bisogno di qualcosa?» gli chiede.

Isaac non risponde ma si avvicina e lo annusa. «Allora è vero che Derek si sta divertendo solo con te.»

Stiles arrossisce e si scosta. «Chi ti dice che sia solo divertimento?»

«Perché con Derek è così. Pensi di essere il primo a cui insegna come soddisfarlo per poi abbandonarlo nel momento in cui questa persona si innamora di lui?»

Stiles sentendo il suo tono lo guarda attentamente e poi sgrana gli occhi, sorpreso. «Tu?? E Derek??»

«Io sono stato la sua prima volta. Ci siamo divertiti e abbiamo sperimentato nuove cose. Ma poi mi sono innamorato di lui e quando mi sono dichiarato, ha riso e mi ha scaricato.»

«Derek non riderebbe mai dei sentimenti di qualcuno.»

«Ne sei così sicuro?»

«Sì, io ho visto il vero Derek.»

«No, tu hai visto il Derek carino che vuole qualcosa in cambio. Quello vero lo vedrai quando avrai il coraggio di dirgli che lo ami.»

«Perché mi stai dicendo questo?»

«Perché Scott è un mio amico e so che per lui sei come un fratello. Per questo mi sembrava corretto metterti in guardia» risponde per poi andarsene.

Stiles torna a casa senza riuscire a smettere di pensare alle parole di Isaac. Nemmeno si accorge di Derek che entra dalla finestra di camera sua, facendolo spaventare. «Der, non ti hanno insegnato ad usare le porte?»

«Mi piace farti spaventare.»

«Cosa fai qui?»

«Mi mancavi» dice semplicemente alzando le spalle.

Stiles sorride appena, avvicinandosi al moro e legandogli le braccia dietro al collo. «Ti mancavo io o il mio corpo?»

«Entrambi.»

«Risposta corretta» sussurra prima di poggiare le labbra sulle sue.

Il bacio diventa subito passionale e, ben presto, si ritrovano nudi a rotolarsi tra le lenzuola perché tra loro il sesso è più una battaglia in cui uno cerca di sovrastare l’altro, anche se poi il dominante resta sempre Derek mentre Stiles finisce per pregarlo di essere preso più forte.

Anche quella volta Stiles è bloccato sotto Derek, le gambe sulle spalle dell’Alpha mentre questo si sta spingendo violentemente in lui. «Der… più, più veloce.»

Derek ringhia, affondando con più vigore mentre il letto comincia a cigolare. Vengono poco dopo insieme e, con grande stupore di Stiles, sente il membro di Derek gonfiarsi dentro di lui togliendogli il fiato. «Mioddio» ansima l’Omega.

«Mi dispiace» mormora Derek.

«Perché?»

«Non volevo… io… non so com’è successo» blatera Derek preso dal panico.

«Ehi, va tutto bene. Se non sbaglio ero stato io a dirti che mi sarebbe piaciuto sperimentare il knot quindi, non preoccuparti.»

«Ti fa male?»

«No, è solo un po’ strano.»

Derek appoggia le gambe di Stiles, che erano ancora sulle sue spalle, sul materasso cercando di non muoversi troppo. «Ora che facciamo» chiede Derek.

Stiles fa un piccolo sorriso malizioso. «Dammi un paio di minuti e poi vediamo se Scott dice la verità.»

Derek sbuffa una risata e affonda il naso nella piega del collo del ragazzo. «Pervertito!»

«Disse quello che mi ha infilato un Polaretto nel culo.»

Derek comincia a spingersi di nuovo nel corpo di Stiles, lasciandolo senza fiato. «Ho trovato il modo di farti stare zitto» gli soffia sulle labbra.

E Stiles non riesce a rispondere completamente travolto dal piacere più intenso della sua vita. Ruota gli occhi all’indietro e ringrazia che Derek lo stia baciando o non sa cosa potrebbe dire. L’orgasmo è devastante e Stiles si morde il labbro a sangue per evitare di dirgli che lo ama. Riprende fiato mentre sente i lunghi fiotti di sperma di Derek riempirlo. «Allora? Scott aveva ragione?»

«Come faccio a saperlo? Temo di essermi scordato anche come mi chiamo» biascica Stiles.

Con un deciso movimento Derek riesce a capovolgere le posizioni, portando Stiles su di se per permettergli di riposare senza schiacciarlo con il suo peso.

«Sei già pronto per un terzo round?» scherza Stiles.

«Solo se lo sei tu. Per me può andare bene anche così» risponde accarezzandogli la schiena.

Stiles si puntella con le ginocchia e comincia a muoversi lentamente sul knot, facendo gemere Derek. «Non ho mai trovato nessuno capace di farmi impazzire come fai tu» confessa Derek.

«In che senso?» chiede Stiles aumentando leggermente il ritmo.

«Tutte questo è così nuovo e intenso che mi chiedo perché non ci ho provato prima.»

A quelle parole Stiles sente un piccolo crack nel petto: Isaac aveva ragione, lui è la novità, per questo si comporta così.   
Comincia a muoversi con rabbia, sperando che quell’amplesso finisca il prima possibile. Ma Derek ha intuito qualcosa perché lo prende per i fianchi e lo ferma. «Cosa c’è?»

«Niente.»

«Non è vero. Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?»

«No, hai detto solo la verità.»

«Stiles, mi dici cosa ti è preso?»

Stiles stringe forte le palpebre per evitare che le lacrime che sente pungere gli sfuggano. «Se la Matrice non ci avesse fatto incontrare, tu ti saresti accorto di me?»

«Cosa c’entra adesso?»

«Rispondi!» urla aprendo gli occhi e puntandoli nei suoi.

«No, non credo» sussurra.

«Se tu prima di conoscermi fossi già stato con un Omega, saresti venuto a letto con me?»

«Non lo so.»

«Quindi ti sei avvicinato a me solo per curiosità?»

«È importante?»

«Per me lo è.»

«Sì, mi hai incuriosito fin da subito ma…»

«Basta così» lo interrompe Stiles, alzandosi dal suo membro fortunatamente tornato normale. «Vattene.»

«Stiles…»

«Ti prego, vai via» sussurra stanco.

Derek si riveste in silenzio e se ne va lasciando l’Omega solo con la sua tristezza.

 

Manca una sola settimana al nuovo calore e Stiles ha deciso di mettere in atto il suo piano. Ha evitato di rispondere ai messaggi e alle chiamate di Derek, totalmente concentrato sull’organizzazione della sua presunta morte con fuga. Sia Scott che John hanno cercato di farlo ragionare ma Stiles non ha voluto ascoltarli: se restasse vicino a Derek durante il calore finirà per confessargli di amarlo e, magari, chiedergli di legarlo e non vuole che succeda. 

La sua ultima giornata a Beacon Hills la passa con Scott e poi cena con John che lo ha guardato in silenzio per tutto il tempo. «Ne sei proprio sicuro?» domanda mentre stanno sparecchiando.

«Sì.»

«Stiles ci deve essere un’altra soluzione.»

«No pà, non c’è.»

«Derek cosa dice?»

«Derek non lo sa ancora.»

«Vuoi andartene senza dirglielo?»

«Sì?»

«Ok, non so cosa sta succedendo tra voi due ma è chiaro che lui c’entra qualcosa con questa tua decisione presa così di fretta.»

«La colpa è solo mia. Ho fatto una cosa che non avrei dovuto fare e le cose sono precipitate e non posso farcela…»

«Calmati figliolo» lo interrompe John poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e facendolo sedere. «Qualunque cosa sia successa, possiamo sistemarla.»

«Gli ho permesso di restare durante il mio ultimo calore» confessa.

«E dov’è il problema?»

«Mi sono innamorato di Derek.»

«Continuo a non capire.»

«Per lui sono solo un piacevole passatempo.»

«Te lo ha detto lui?»

«Non espressamente, ma l’ho capito lo stesso. Ha detto che se non ci fossimo conosciuti tramite la Matrice non mi avrebbe notato e che è stato il mio essere Omega a incuriosirlo.»

«Stiles, la storia non si fa con i ma e con i se, ma con i fatti: e i fatti vi hanno fatto conoscere e, come tu nonostante tutti i tuoi pregiudizi ti sei innamorato di lui, perché non prendi in considerazione l’idea che anche a lui possa essere successa la stessa cosa?»

«Perché è Derek Hale e può avere chi vuole.»

«Sarebbe così strano se decidesse di scegliere te?»

«Non lo so. So solo che potrei uscirne distrutto e non voglio.»

«Ok, fai quel che vuoi. Appoggerò qualsiasi tua decisione ma tu promettimi almeno che glielo dirai. Nonostante tutto credo che se lo meriti.»

«D’accordo. Buonanotte pà.»

«Sicuro di non voler passare qui la tua ultima notte?»

«Sì, devo ancora preparare alcune cose.»

Stiles torna a casa e guarda il borsone già pronto. Prende il telefono e trova un messaggio da parte di Derek.

(ore 21.23) Giuro che se non rispondi ti sfondo la porta di casa. DH

(ore 21.36) La tua gentilezza mi commuove. SS

(ore 21.37) Allora sei vivo. DH

(ore 21.38) Sì. SS

(ore 21.38) Ho bisogno di vederti. DH

(ore 21.40) Non credo sarà possibile. SS

(ore 21.41) Mi stai evitando? DH

(ore 21.42) Abbassa quel sopracciglio. So che l’hai alzato. Più che evitarti sto scappando. Da domani tornerai ad essere un Alpha libero. SS

«E meno male che dovrei essere io lo stronzo» urla Derek uscendo dalla camera.

«Ma sei scemo? Potevo morire d’infarto. Cosa ci fai qui?»

«Ero serio quando ti ho scritto che avrei sfondato la porta. Ed ero già per strada.»

«Mi fai paura.»

«Fai bene ad averne perché sono piuttosto incazzato. Perché non me l’hai detto?»

«L’ho fatto adesso.»

«Certo, adesso che hai già deciso tutto da solo.»

«Vita mia, decisioni mie.»

«Credevo di farne parte.»

Stiles boccheggia. «Certo che ne fai parte, ma ciò non cambia che io voglio essere libero.»

«Ti ho mai vietato di fare qualcosa? Ti ho mai detto cosa fare o non fare? Ti ho mai imposto qualcosa che tu non volessi?» gli urla addosso furioso.

«No, ma questo cosa c’entra?»

«C’entra che nonostante tutto questo non hai mai preso in considerazione l’idea di legarti a me. Ti faccio così schifo?»

«È proprio questo il problema. Mi sono innamorato di te e non voglio essere buttato quando ti sarai stancato di me.»

«Ma cosa stai dicendo?»

«Isaac mi ha raccontato di voi.»

«Per questo mi hai fatto quelle domande l’ultima volta?» domanda ora con tono più gentile.

«Sì, io…»

«Tu sei un’idiota» lo interrompe. «Mi hai chiesto se ho voluto conoscerti a causa della tua natura ma mi hai cacciato senza lasciarmi finire di rispondere. È vero che mi ha incuriosito il tuo essere Omega ma non per le classiche caratteristiche che ti definiscono tale, ma per quelle che ti rendono differente dagli altri.»

«Quindi non ti da fastidio il mio essere così… diverso?»

«Stiles… la prima volta che ci siamo visti ti ho detto che non volevo legarmi perché odiavo l’idea che qualcuno dipendesse totalmente da me. E il tuo carattere è talmente simile a quello fiero e battagliero di noi Alpha che non ti sentirei come un peso.»

«Ma durante il calore…»

«Non mi dispiace starti vicino in quei momenti» dice ammiccando.

Stiles ridacchia. «Davvero saresti disposto ad accettare anche il lato dominante del mio carattere?»

Derek si avvicina e gli appoggia le mani sui fianchi. «Davvero. Non mi credi?»

«Lo vorrei tanto ma non ci riesco» confessa.

«Posso avere una possibilità?»

«Der… io…»

«Concedimi solo questa notte, poi, se domani mattina sarai ancora dell’idea di andartene, non ti fermerò.»

Stiles fa un piccolo cenno d’assenso con la testa e Derek lo bacia piano. A differenza delle altre volte è tutto molto dolce. I tocchi sono delicati, i baci lenti, le carezze leggere. Si spogliano a vicenda con calma e si distendono sul letto completamente nudi continuando ad accarezzarsi ma senza andare oltre. Quando il desiderio raggiunge il picco massimo, Stiles si porta sotto Derek e allarga le gambe. Ma l’Alpha lo sorprende dirigendosi verso il cassetto dei giochi e aprendolo. «Cosa hai in mente?» chiede Stiles curioso.

«Sto cercando una cosa che sono sicuro di aver visto…» risponde per poi esultare estraendo un flaconcino di lubrificante e mostrandoglielo.

«Ma Der non ne ho bisogno, sono già piuttosto bagnato.»

«Tu no, ma io si. Sai, noi Alpha non ci auto lubrifichiamo» dice stendendosi al fianco di Stiles che lo guarda con occhi e bocca sbarrati, insicuro di quello che ha appena sentito.

«Der… tu… io…»

«Non farti venire un infarto!» lo interrompe mettendosi carponi.

«Sei sicuro?»

«Voglio dimostrarti che accetto il tuo lato dominante quindi forza ragazzino, fammi vedere cosa sai fare!»

Stiles sorride e si posiziona dietro a Derek. Bacia, morde e lecca il collo, le spalle, la schiena e arriva fino al sedere. Con la lingua segue l’intero spacco fino ad arrivare ai testicoli che succhia piano mentre scalda il lubrificante tra le dita. «Se non ti piace fermami, ok?» gli raccomanda tracciando con un polpastrello il contorno del suo anello di muscoli per poi spingere dentro la prima falange.

Lo prepara piano e con attenzione. Aggiunge le dita solo quando l’Alpha glielo chiede, sempre attento alle reazioni del corpo sotto di se. Quando tocca la sua prostata Derek ringhia. «Sono pronto.»

«È così bello vederti sotto di me in questo stato, che credo giocherò ancora un po’» dice muovendo le sue abili dita velocemente.

«Stronzo!»

«Ah! Ah! Chi è adesso nella posizione di non poter comandare?» domanda Stiles grattando contro quel punto così sensibile.

«Stiles… ti prego!»

L’Omega sfila piano le dita e si posiziona, entrando con un’unica spinta e fermandosi solo quando è tutto dentro. «Der… sei così stretto… meraviglioso!» gli ansima sulla spalla.

«Comincia a muoverti.»

Le prime spinte sono insicure e misurate. L’ultima cosa che vuole Stiles è fare del male a Derek. Quando sente il lupo sotto di se cominciare a gemere di piacere aumenta la velocità delle spinte. Arrivano velocemente al limite ma Stiles fa scivolare una mano sul membro di Derek e gli stringe forte la base.

«Stiles…»

«Ti farò venire ad una sola condizione.»

«Tutto quello che vuoi.»

«Marchiami!»

Derek sgrana gli occhi e per un momento si dimentica di quello che stanno facendo. «Sei serio?»

«Sì, voglio essere il tuo Compagno, se mi vuoi.»

Derek sorride e tira Stiles per i capelli, in modo che il suo collo si trovi vicino alla sua bocca. Sfodera le zanne e lo morde forte, marchiandolo. Entrambi vengono senza nemmeno riprendere a muoversi. Si accasciano sfiniti tra le lenzuola sporche.

«È stato fantastico!» ansima Stiles.

«Sei mio» ribatte Derek ancora incredulo.

«Sono sempre stato tuo, solo che mi rifiutavo di accettarlo.»

«Se avessi saputo che sarebbe stato così facile farti cambiare idea, mi sarei offerto prima a te.»

«Vuoi dire che tu…»

«Già.»

«Da quanto tempo hai cominciato a considerare l’idea del legame?»

«Ricordi quando hai fatto i biscotti con Malia e lei non perdeva occasione per toccarti. Lì mi ha dato fastidio, anche se la certezza assoluto l’ho avuta quando mi sei stato vicino dopo la morte di Erica.»

«E io che ero convinto di piacerti solo perché ero una novità.»

«Credevo che dopo l’incidente con il knot ti fossero chiari i miei sentimenti. E invece hai cominciato con quelle assurde domande, e poi sei sparito per poi ricomparire e dirmi che te ne saresti andato.»

«Mi dispiace.»

«A me no. dopotutto ti amo proprio perché sei così… tu!»

Stiles si avvicina a Derek e gli lascia un morbido bacio sulle labbra. «Ti amo anch’io. Ora però e meglio riposare, domani avremo alcune spiegazioni da dare.»

«Dici che tuo padre mi ammazzerà?»

«Naaaaaaaaa. Probabilmente vorrà farti una statua e ti ingozzerà con qualsiasi tipo di dolci. E diventerai il suo figlio preferito spodestando sia me che Scott.»

«L’importante è che non mi abbracci troppo.»

«Perché?»

«Odio gli abbracci.»

«Oh» esclama Stiles sciogliendosi dalla sua presa.

«Dove stai andando, idiota?» gli chiede Derek.

«Hai detto che odi gli abbracci quindi io…»

Derek sbuffa. «Ma tu sei l’eccezione, quindi non osare mai più staccarti così da me» dice prendendolo per un braccio e spalmandoselo addosso.

Stiles ride e affonda il naso nella piega del suo collo. «Buonanotte.»

«Buonanotte ragazzino» sussurra Derek lasciandogli un piccolo bacio tra i capelli.


End file.
